


The Tears of Witch

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Romance, Witches, Yaoi, akashi is hopelessly in love, furihata is so precious, just seriously annoying villagers, kagakuro being noob parents, sappy sappy dialogues, tooth-aching-fairy-tale-love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: The words of a new born witch was spread, as they believed they were to be cursed for the new born, cried the tears of gold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Tears of Witch' by S.F.A :3 really beautiful song~  
> Also unbated... sorry XD
> 
> Also, my first time actually posting in here...uh... ^^' sorry for any mistakes.

Long ago, there lived a small village of witches deep in the forest. They were out casted by the Kingdom because, well, they were witches. However, they weren’t what they seemed to be, what the Kingdom and the humans thought they were.

The witches had gentle hearts, they were kind and caring. Although they were out casted into the deep forest, they still lived in harmony. They manage to survive on their own harvested vegetables, they fisted and danced every night. They would gather together and tell stories of their experiences, myths, legends and so much more.

One winter, a cry of a new born witch awoken the awaited villagers. “It’s a boy” said the mother as she passed the bundled new born witch to his father, his father stared tenderly to his new born. His skin was as fair as the snow flakes that covered the forest, his cheeks was as pink as the ripest peach, his orbs was just as hazel as his mother’s, however, there was something different about the new born witch. He cried the tears of gold. He was therefore crowned as the guardian of the witch brought by the heavens, he brought the joy, the luck, everything that they could ever asked for.  He was special. Furihata was his name.

The word of the new born witch was soon spread by the villages of the Kingdom. “A witch! A witch! A new born witch was born!”  cried out an old haggard man throughout the market streets. Everybody stop and stared. “What is a witch, mother?” asked a young boy “A witch, my dear child is an evil sorcerer! They use black magic’s and spells, such horrible, horrible beings!” the mother whispered to her child. “The child- the child! He cry the tears of gold!” cried the old haggard man, the fellow villagers gasped in shock and disbelief. “They are coming for us! We are cursed! Our family, our children, our King! We are not safe! They will use the new born witch to put us to doom!” cried the out the old haggard man as he shrunk in fear as though his shadows devoured him. “Whatever shall we do??” cried a lady desperately holding onto her child in his protective embrace “We must fight!” yelled a man “The witches must go!” yelled another “KILL THE WITCHES!” one added bitterly.

When the sky was black and dotted with stars and the moon was just beginning to creep above the horizon, big and round and white. All the villagers went out into the darkness of the woods, marching as they all carried torches, hunting bows, pitchforks and any weapon.

“The people they are here!” cried a young lad witch when she reached their small village, the witches were clueless and begin to feel uneasy. “They are coming! With torches! Pitchforks! Thousands of them!” she cried once more “We are no more than a hundred!” another witch said in despair “What could they possibly want?” another witch asked desperately “But we had done nothing wrong!” another begin to weep. The sound of marching people and the howling of dogs came closer, with that the forest awoke. The witches screamed and made a run, the invaders rushed into the witch’s village and light their small cottages with fire. “Run! Don’t fight! It is useless! Run!” the leader of the witches called at the top of his lungs. The forest became madness. Screams rose and died. People ran in all directions. Some of the witches barely had time to defend themselves before death was upon them. Some witches tried to fight back but it was no use. There was too many of them and so little of the witches. Soon the snowy ground was painted with blood.

“Go! Run! Take care of our son!” the leader of the witch said to his wife. She nodded and ran with Furihata in her arms.

She desperately ran as fast as she could. Soon there were dogs barking after her followed by a few angered people. She ran and ran with no directions. She then fell to the ground and Furihata begin to cry. She sat up and uncovered the baby’s face, crying the tears of gold. “Shhh” she whispered to her child and lull him with her soft voice as her tears trilled down to cheeks, Furihata’s eye begin to fall before slowly falling into sleep, she smiled tenderly at the young one but her smile faded soon she heard the villagers coming closer. She looked around desperately and found bushes of berries, she quickly advance towards the bushes and carefully slipped her bundled baby under the thorn stems. “I love you.” She gave her last words before luring the people away from the baby.

As the sun comes and goes, no creature had harmed Furihata due to the thorn stems of the bushes. Even the silkiest snake couldn’t reach itself around the bundle.

One bright day, a man with matching sky-blue hair and eyes, came strolling in the forest with basket of fruits he had collected, humming mindlessly as he played with the mushy snow under his feet and giggled lightly like a child. He then heard a sudden cry of a baby. He stayed quite and listened to the cry, he searched around for the direction of the cry. His eyes lay on the bushes, he crept closer before looking closely through the thorn bushes. He gasped when a bundle caught his eye. “OH MY GOD!” the young man gasped “TAIGA!!!! TAIGA!!!” he cried mindlessly. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he was alone and he looked around desperately. “Hello? Anyone there?” the young man yelled “There’s a baby here!” he yelled again. The baby cried louder after that and the young man became more desperate. He bent down and tried to reach his hand into the thorn bushes but he pulled back when he was scratched. Determined, he carefully reached out again, wincing as the thorns scratch his delicate skin. Once he reached his hands around the bundled baby he carefully slipped the bundle out, protecting the baby from the thorns in process.

 

“There, there” the young man said gently, he carried the bundle into his arms and uncovered the baby’s face. He gasped when he witness the tears of gold streaming down from the baby’s eyes.

The young man brought the baby into the only cottage in the forest, where he lived with his other half. A man came out from the small kitchen and smiled “Finally, I was beginning to worri-“ the man paused when he saw his lover holding a bundle in his arm as he cooed to it as it cry “What is that?” he asked pointing at the bundle. “Taiga, I found a baby” he replied with his sweet smile. Taiga advanced towards his lover, he gasped once he saw the baby cried the tears of gold. Taiga rushed to the windows and shut them all and closed the curtains. His lover stared at him confusingly.

“Where did you find the baby?” Taiga asked his lover who stuttered back “Th-the thorn bushes- I” ”Take it away!” Taiga cut his lover off “Taiga!” he gasped in disbelief “Tetsuya, do as I say!” Taiga ordered once more “No, it’s a baby Taiga-“ “That baby is a witch!” Taiga argued back and Tetsuya’s breath hitched “They were all supposed to be dead, how can this be?” Taiga muttered. “What do you mean?” Tetsuya asked, Taiga sighed and stared at the ground “There were witches out casted by the Kingdom, they lived not too far from us. A few weeks ago they heard about this new born witch that cry the tears of gold, they said he was evil and cursed the villagers so they all burnt down the witches village. They killed them all- every single one of them” Taiga said and raised his head looking into his lover’s eyes “The baby must go” “Taiga, no-“ Tetsuya held the baby closer to him and Taiga slapped his hands on the table “Do you not understand a word I just said?” Taiga yelled “Do you hear yourself?” “The witches are all supposed to be dead! The new born is a curse—“ “It is just a baby!” Tetsuya shouted louder. The baby begin to cry harder and couple fell silent. Tetsuya cradled the baby and hushed him, Tetsuya looked up to his lover with his gentle eyes “Taiga, witches are not evil, you know that. And this baby, is no curse” Tetsuya spoke softly, Taiga looked at his lover with guilt “He’s just… special” Tetsuya added, Taiga shook is head and looked away “They will come for us” “Taiga,“ Tetsuya called gently “We will protect him as our own” he added.  Taiga exhaled sharply “Kouki” Taiga muttered “Huh?” Tetsuya looked puzzled “Kouki, his name is Kouki. I’ll make something…mooshy for him” with that Taiga walked into the kitchen, Tetsuya smiled widely and looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully “Kouki, I like that name” Tetsuya whispered.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

Tetsuya and Taiga took care of Kouki as their own. They fed him well, dressed him well, taught him well, they provided him everything he needed, protected him from all harm. Though, protecting Kouki from Kouki himself and the truth was just the beginning.

Years later as Kouki grew older; he became more curious and begin to ask a lot of questions. Tetsuya and Taiga answered them with truth, then Kouki begin to ask about the world, Taiga left that for Tetsuya to answer Kouki without a stutter however Kouki knew they were hiding something from him about the world. Taiga always answered harshly to Kouki and told him to not question anymore, Tetsuya begin to pause and think before answering Kouki and in the end all Tetsuya answered was “It’s for your own good.”.

Tetsuya came out from the cottage quietly one early morning to fetch some berries. He closed the door after him so he would not wake Taiga and Kouki, especially Kouki. But when he turned around he was surprised to see Kouki standing right in front him with a broad smile, he has grown so much, hazel eyes that are soft, mousy chestnut hair.

“Hi Papa, where are you going??” Kouki asked cheerfully, Tetsuya sighed and calmed himself from the previous fright Kouki gave him

“Kouki! What are you doing out here? You’re not allowed to go out without our permission!” Tetsuya tried not to raise his voice. Kouki frowned and hung his head low in guilt

“Sorry…” Kouki said softly. Tetsuya felt guilty inside and he hated to see his son upset especially when he was the one who made him upset. Kouki was after all innocent and he knew Kouki felt as though he was locked up with no freedom and the young one had done nothing but obey his parents.

“I’m going to fetch some berries…uhmm…” Tetsuya bit his lip and was in deep thought; he knew he was going to regret this

“Would you want to come with me?” Tetsuya asked and Kouki lit up

“Really?” Kouki squealed joyously, Tetsuya hushed Kouki

“You don’t want to wake your father, do you??” Tetsuya whispered, Kouki gasped and clasped his hands against his mouth and shook his head furiously

“Good, you after all have been behaving well all these years” Tetsuya said tenderly as he stroke Kouki’s soft chestnut locks, Kouki smiled up and nodded childishly.

Like a child, Kouki played with the mushy snow under his feet throughout their journey and Tetsuya had to pull Kouki with him so Kouki won’t wander off somewhere, once in a while when a creature passed by in search of food Kouki would smile and chase after the innocent frighten creature and Tetsuya had to run after Kouki to drag him back to his side. Kouki asked many questions and Tetsuya was delighted to answer them all, Tetsuya told Kouki about the how the nature works and that they shouldn’t be greedy and not take all that the forest had given, the other animals needed food to feed themselves and their young ones as well.

A Queen once told Tetsuya that “The truth are tricky little things that will always reveal itself and no secrets can hold its power” the queen was his grandmother, who had caught the young prince and the general red handed. However, Tetsuya held that truth with pride, even though he was looked down upon. Out casted by both of their Kingdom, the lovers lived happily. However, Tetsuya will soon discover the hidden truth behind his grandmother’s words. It was that night when Kouki asked Taiga if he could go and visit the high mountains that had the most beautiful water fall.

Taiga was taken by surprise by one of the secrets that Kouki wasn’t supposed to know

“The Shire mountain?” Taiga yelled furiously

“Yes!” Kouki nodded

“Kouki! Do you know how dangerous it is? That mountain is from the other side of the Kingdom!”

“Kingdom? Papa, you didn’t tell me there was a Kingdom” Kouki asked Tetsuya who was choked by speechless words

“YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE SHIRE MOUNTAINS?” Taiga turned to Tetsuya in surprise and yelled, the other dare not look up and stuttered wordlessly

“Father, wha-what’s wrong? It’s safe out there- I’ve bee-“

“You brought him out?” Taiga looked at Tetsuya unbelievably

“I-“

“You shouldn’t had brought him out, ever! He is not allowed to go out side and you know that!”

“Pa—papa— there’s nothing wrong—“

“Nothing wrong? Kouki, do you know the dangers out there?”

“What dangers? There was no dangers there Father! Why can’t you understand that?” Kouki begin to raise his voice

“No! You don’t understand! We need to protect you!”

“From what? Father, please tell me!” Kouki asked with a tone of desperation

“No! You know enough!”

“Father! Why can’t I know? I’m already 17! Father please!” Kouki begged

“You are a witch, Kouki!” Taiga shouted with no patience, Tetsuya’s head snapped up and Kouki gasped in disbelieve

“Kouki, people are all out there to get you—“

“Taiga, don’t—“ Tetsuya said as he held onto Taiga’s arms, before he knew it his cheek was met with Taiga’s cold hand

“Father!” Kouki yelled

“This is all your fault!” Taiga yelled at Tetsuya

“Father-“

“They want to kill you, Kouki!!” Taiga continued and Kouki’s eyes begin to water with his tears of gold, the tears that the couple promised to never let it happen.

“You’re a curse!”

“It-it’s not true… it’s not, ri-right Papa?” Kouki asked in between sob as he looked at Tetsuya with pleading eyes, Tetsuya only looked back sadly, with that eyes, it was more than an enough answer.

“No, no it’s not…” Kouki shook his head as his teary-gold’s stream down to his peachy cheeks 

“Kouki… I’m sorry” Tetsuya choked a sob. Kouki only cried and ran into his room with a loud bang.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

Tetsuya knocked on Kouki’s door but there was no answer, only the soft hopeless sobs of the other. Tetsuya turned the door knob slowly and peeked in before slowly entering the dark room.

Kouki felt the bed sank and warm arms wrapping around his fragile body

“Papa… is it really true??” Kouki sobbed and Tetsuya nodded slowly

“Am I really a witch?” Tetsuya nodded and held onto Kouki tightly

“Am… am I really a curse?” Kouki sobbed harder, Tetsuya shook his head 

“Do you really love me then?” Kouki asked as he sat up

“Of course I do” Tetsuya said and his heart sank painfully to hear such questions from Kouki

“Be-because I’m a witch and a curse, that means your love for me isn’t real, and it’s all black magic” Kouki cried and Tetsuya shook his head frantically

“No, of course not, Kouki!” Tetsuya said and pulled the younger one in his protective arms

“Kouki, listen to me. You may be a witch, but you’re no curse.” Tetsuya pulled away and cupped Kouki’s face in both of his hands as he looked into Kouki’s glassy eyes

“You’re special! You are the most important thing to me and your father, we both love you so, so much! No love is made out of black magic, Kouki…” Tetsuya said tenderly.

After Tetsuya tuck Kouki into bed, he slowly got out of the room and closed the door softly.

“How is he?” Taiga asked in a whisper

“Asleep…” Tetsuya answered without looking up. Taiga lift Tetsuya’s chin up before he lean in slowly and connect their lips together for a slow and tender kiss. Tetsuya sighed with content once they pulled away

“I’m sorry” Taiga whispered against Tetsuya’s soft lips, and carress the soft cheeks that he raised his hand on.

“Me too…” Tetsuya whispered back, his eyes began to tear and the other pulled him into a tight embrace.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

After all was well and Kouki promised that he’d never mention anything about the outside world and that he will not go out. Taiga and Tetsuya were out to China to stock up their supplies for the next winter, there were enough food for Kouki in the cottage to last him for 4 months.

Kouki stared out to the night skies from his window, it was lonely without his parents. He was bored and didn’t know what to do, he cleaned the whole cottage, washed every rusty area, and took out the spider webs from the wooden ceiling. He chopped some wood for the fireplace which he miserably failed at. There was nothing else left to do.

Kouki heard an echo of explosion before it faded. Then he heard it again and he saw a momentary sonic boom that fills the sky. It was the most beautiful sight, what was it? Why are they so sparkly and colorful? Why did they fade? Where do they come from?

“The Kingdom??” Kouki wondered to himself. He was curious and wanted to know so badly, he wanted to go out to the Kingdom and investigate it himself but he knew he couldn’t so he was hesitant, but the feeling of need was too strong to resist.

“Just this once, papa, father… I’m so sorry…” Kouki whispered as he wore his cloak and put on the hoodie that covered him almost completely.

Kouki walked through the dark woods towards the Kingdom, he heard loud cheers and laughter’s, and the sound of the fireworks became clearer. He could almost see the bright lights that illuminate the woods, he got closer and hid behind one of the trees as he observed the people. Kids were playing together, there were people selling goods for some kind of a celebration. They didn’t look harmless, thought Kouki.

Kouki brought his cloak closer around him and covered his hoodie so people won’t be able to see his face and then he bravely came out from the comfort. He walked among the people and looked around, no one seemed to notice him.

Kouki jumped slightly by the sudden explosion, the people awed at the sight of sparkly fire works then Kouki looked up and wowed to himself. He looked to where the fireworks came from and smiled when he saw two men preparing the next fireworks

“So that’s where it came from…” Kouki said to himself

“Excuse me…” Kouki heard a voice of a little girl as his cloak was being lightly tugged. He looked down and saw a lovely young child about five years old. Kouki couldn’t lie that he was feeling nervous and afraid, it was his first meeting strangers and what if the girl knew he was a witch? The little girl held out lei made of fresh pikake from her basket and she smiled sweetly at him

“Please take one miss, I made it myself…” she said. Kouki was hesitant but was not suspicious. The little girl looked so harmless and gentle as the flower itself that she even mistaken Kouki for a girl, Kouki smiled back and took the flower

“Thank you” Kouki said gently, the girl smiled and nodded before walking away and giving away her other leis that she made.

Kouki inhaled the fresh fragrance of the lei and sighed, thank goodness he had no allergies like his father. It’s a pitty that one couldn’t enjoy sniffing a beautiful fragrant without sneezing.

The young witch continued touring the village in the Kingdom, everyone was merrier and so was Kouki. He was walking without looking straight when he accidently bumped into a person and almost fell back

“I-I’m so sorry” Kouki apologized nervously without looking up 

“It’s alright” the man said, Kouki smiled unconsciously upon hearing the smooth voice of the other 

“Young Prince! Are you alright?” Kouki heard a deep voice

“I’m alright, there’s no problem” the prince said smoothly

“Oh no! He’s a prince?” Kouki’s thoughts screamed inside him, he was definitely going to get executed for that, it’s about time for Kouki to get out of there. Kouki quickly spun around and walked away in a fast paced

“Please wait. Where are you going?” the prince yelled and chased after Kouki, Kouki looked back and ran when he saw the prince coming towards him. Kouki ignored the call of the prince and ran out of the Kingdom as fast as he could.

Kouki entered the dark woods and hid behind the bigger trees and panted breathlessly. The prince stood outside of the darkness of the wood and searched around, though he couldn’t see anything but trees and darkness

“Don’t run like that, young prince!” the same deep voice said as he panted. Kouki took a peek behind the tree and watched the prince and his guard standing out of the darkness. Kouki couldn’t help himself but to stare at the handsome prince, his hair that glowed magenta, with matching colored eyes that looks piercing yet gentle.

“Look what you did, you scared him away!” the prince said frustratingly to his guard. The guard lowered his head in guilt

“Forgive me, I was jus-“

“Nevermind…” the prince waved away and walk back towards the Kingdom.

Once Kouki was assured he was safe, he sighed and walked back into the woods to go home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [tumblr @ itscinnafox~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >< Sorry for any errors.
> 
> P/S : My writing may change from time to time, depending my mood and brain LOL. SO sorry if the next few chapters (including this) may seem... off?

When morning came, Kouki smelt the scent of pikake from the lei that the little girl from the city gave him. It was one of those days that Kouki wished Tetsuya was around to smell the flower, Tetsuya loved the scent of flower but they couldn’t keep any due to Taiga’s allergies and the cottage only smelt like cinnamon or fresh baked bread.

Like every other day, Kouki fixed his own breakfast, does the dishes, sweep the floor that doesn’t need to be sweep, wipe the windows and other decorations of Tetsuya’s and just sit and read because he wasn’t allowed to go out by any circumstances… well except if the cottage is cought on fire but none of that would happen.

For the first time in his whole life, he felt lonely. He wanted friends, he wanted to talk to people and have an actual conversation with a person, not a broom or a watermelon… though the watermelon seem to understand him more when he was upset with Taiga and the broom only made him sneeze which kind of made Kouki think that the broom was on Taiga’s side, Tetsuya was a perfect person to talk to but he wasn’t around and Kouki couldn’t talk to any other living person. Although, there was a time when a rabbit hopped into the cottage through the open window, but the next morning, Taiga made rabbit steak out of it…. Tragically, and to a fault, delicious.

Kouki swore that it was only once, then he swore once more, then he swore that it was the last time that morning as Kouki put on his cloak. It was a beautiful day to take a stroll in the forest to breathe in fresh air and to chase some of the small animals that passed by. Kouki patted and played with a few of the friendly ones and they were fond of him as well.

Kouki didn’t keep his track of how far he went, he didn’t know until he was near the border line of the end of the forest, before him stood a wide open gate to the Kingdom’s city, where people passed by to buy some groceries and children playing on the road, and merchants going in and out with their carts. The young witch wanted to walk in and be around the humans, however, he couldn’t because they wouldn’t accept him, but there was one thing though, how would they know if he was a witch? He look just like them, like a human.

Kouki walked back slowly, but he stopped after a few steps. He turned back and look at the open gate, it wouldn’t hurt, would it? Maybe just for awhile, no one had notice him the first time, they probably won’t notice him the second time.

The young witch turned his heels towards the big open Kingdom and soon he joined the crowd of people going by their business, there were sellers calling for his attention to buy their goods, when he smiled at them, they smiled brighter as though they’ve seen the most beautiful flower. There were couples passing by as well, each holding a gift or a bouquet of flowers or a lei, some chocolates with heart shaped, a stuff toy holding a heart. There were even people proposing. Why did they do that? Why is everyone confessing their love for one another? Kouki was confused, was it a human thing? Showing their love to strangers everyday just like how his parents that wouldn’t keep their hands and eyes off each other.

Kouki passed by a small fountain where a girl sat crying with her friend who has her arm around her in comfort

“Don’t cry Ayame” the girl said softly

“How can I not? The man I love is in love with another man” the girl cried out and the other gasped once more. Kouki only watched the girl cry, he felt sympathetic but walked pass anyway.

“Hello there” called out a young lady, Kouki turned and the young brunet was dazed by Kouki’s mesmerizing looks. The young brunet blushed and handed Kouki a heart shaped lei of roses

“Would you like to get some lei, sir?” she asked shyly

“I…I have no money…” Kouki said, as he remember Tetsuya told him anywhere in the city needed money so getting their own supplies of fresh vegetables and fruits are so much easier and better.

“Oh, you don’t have to buy this it’s free…” the lady said

“Here, take it…” the lady said and Kouki took the lei in his hands and the young lad blushed harder. For a moment there, Kouki thought there must be dusts in her eyes.

“Give this to anyone whom you love… unless…” she paused

“You don’t have one…” she said with hope in her voice. Kouki blinked a couple of times in confusion then he asked “My father and papa?” Kouki asked dumbly, the girl was taken by surprised and begin to be confuse herself

“Uhm… no, someone much, special” she said, clearing her throat

“…who would be more special than my parents?” Kouki asked, more to himself specifically.  He then walked away, leaving the girl feeling clueless and rejected.

Kouki continued walking while he was deep in thought. Thinking, who does he love most more than his parents? Why would he love anyone more than his parents? Much more special than his parents, what would that mean much more special. To Kouki, nothing is more precious than his parents, no clearer river was any important than his parents.

Kouki was back in the forest where everything was quite and calm, away from the hectic Kingdom. Unconsciously, he thought of a man, a man he had only seen once. He was handsome even though from afar, he remembered the searching look the man had that night. The man, was the prince.

Kouki stared out into space and saw the same man from afar, he smiled at the figure and felt so warm, then he came closer and closer and Kouki finally realize, the man was real. Kouki’s smile faded and his eyes widen in surprise, his heart was beating rapidly, he felt as though his chest was clenched by a big hand. Panic, Kouki backed away before making a run.

“Wait!” the same voice called out. Kouki was breathing heavily as he ran, constantly looking back, his feet dragged him faster when the other was closer. He kept running and running until he tripped on a branch and fell hard on the ground. Kouki pulled himself up and before he knew it a hand was wrapped around his right arm, Kouki looked up and gasped when he saw the Prince.

“Are you alright?” the prince asked worriedly, Kouki pulled away and shuffled away from the prince with a frightful look

“Wa-wait, please, don’t be afraid- I… I won’t hurt you” the Prince said and Kouki only stared back behind his hood.

“We met last night…” the prince continued, Kouki shuffled back a little, afraid that the prince might hurt him or some other people would come and get him to his punishment.

“Did you follow me?” Kouki asked as he panted, already feeling more anxious.

“I’m sorry, I saw and I…” the prince paused for a moment before continuing “Nothing is going to happen to you and there’s no one here to get you. I assume you thought that you might get harmed for a small mistake…” the prince said. Kouki looked around the empty forest then back at the prince, feeling slightly calm but was still wary.

The prince approach Kouki slowly and carefully, Kouki shifted back slightly, then the prince offered him his hand. Kouki stared at the longer fingers before taking it into his own, ‘ _so soft’_ was what he thought. Kouki stood up with his head hanging low so that the prince couldn’t see him face completely.

“Can I see your face?” the prince asked as though it was an order. Kouki slowly looked up and his hood slipped off his head, revealing his soft locks as well. Kouki wasn’t the only one who was instantly mesmerized and drowned to the prince’s good looks and dark mysterious eyes and he could see there were all kinds of stories behind those cherry dark orbs, the prince was just as drowned to Kouki's hazel ones. It wasn’t much of their mesmerizing looks that pulled the two together, it was their eyes, they instantly connected as thought they were looking at their long lost soul.

Kouki took his hand out and placed it gently on the Prince’s cheeks

“You’re sad…” Kouki spoke softly and the other blinked back

“How… how did you know?” the prince asked as his eyes begin to light with happiness, as though someone has answered his question correctly. Kouki smiled back and pulled his hands away back to his side.

“I’m sorry, your high-“

“Seijuurou, my name is Seijuurou…” the prince cut in

“What’s yours?” Seijuurou asked after a slight moment of silence. Kouki remained quiet; he dare not let the other know his name. The prince let it slide and hand Kouki a heart shaped lei of roses

“You dropped this…” Seijuurou said, Kouki took the lei and smiled

“Thank you…”

“Someone special huh?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki shook his head, not knowing what to answer

“I… I don’t have one…” Kouki answered automatically, he didn’t know what he meant exactly but somehow a part of him knew 

“Oh? But it’s White day…” Seijuurou said

“White…day?” Kouki repeated clueless, it somehow sounded familiar. He then remember the sane days of the month when Tetsuya would make cute figurines out of wood for Taiga and tell him how much he loved him and chirped out ‘Happy White day, love’, Taiga would do same and bake Tetsuya’s favorite heart shaped vanilla and cinnamon pie.

“White day, the day all love is spread around… sometimes broken…or some sort.. or nothing…” Seijuurou said plainly and shrugged.

The two took a small stroll together, Kouki knew so much about Seijuurou but Seijuurou knew so little or almost nothing of Kouki because the young witch remained silent through most of the questions asked. The two sat by the river and talked, Seijuurou did most of the talking while Kouki only listened however it wasn’t any awkward for Seijuurou, and Kouki enjoyed listening to Seijuurou’s smooth voice that somehow made him feel safe.

As they sat in silence and stared out at the night skies, smiling up at the countless stars above. A wolf begin to howl at the full moon and Kouki finally realised that it was already late.

“I..I have to go..” Kouki said and sat up, Seijuurou stood up as well and was confused by Kouki’s sudden leave. Why did he seem so afraid?

“Already? Why?”  
“I’m sorry, I must go, I’ve been out for far too long” Kouki said in worry and left quickly. He then stopped and turned

“Kouki!” Kouki yelled out

“My name is Kouki” Kouki continued before leaving.

“Kouki…” Seijuurou repeated the name.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Haha sorry (*´∀`*)  
> Well I'm actually at work in the moment but there's free time for me to write this. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading, and commenting and of course the kudos (n˘v˘•)¬ it does mean a lot to me~  
> *showers everyone with cream puffs* 
> 
> On the side unimportant note, this was actually supposed to be one-shot story... but it ended up dragging itself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and comment and yummy kudos~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> *showers everyone with cream puff* 
> 
> This is a short update~ >< again~ but i shall update soon <3

“There you are” Shintarou spoke as he saw the young prince pacing by himself in the garden by the roses. He approached the young prince and sat on a stone bench with a book on his lap, neither the duke nor the prince exchanged any words nor had the prince gave the slightest glance to the duke as though ignoring his presence.

“You’re not talking to me either are you, Sijuurou?” Shintaro asked rather coldly, he still got no responds and scoffed disappointedly

“You must have already heard, haven’t you? I the duke― or used to, chose a commoner over the scholar’s daughter which I’ve never met― abandoned by my parents, titled taken away by the court― now my only friend whom I trust turned me away as well” Shintaro sighed and stood up

“Shintaro,” Seijuurou called out and Shintaro stopped and turned. Seijuurou smiled at Shintaro and took a few steps toward him “Tell me more about this…” Seijuurou paused and searched for the right word “Lover of yours” Seijuurou said, Shintaro smiled inwardly and sat back down on the stone bench.

“Well, he’s a man actually” Shintaro said as he smiled

“He makes wonderful warm knitted clothing’s and scarf for a living, he loves books and sweets… has a weird sense of humor, a bit of a… sore mouth, but he has the most compassionate heart I’ve ever laid eyes on” Shintaro said dreamingly, Seijuurou sat beside the former duke

“And… how does he make you feel?” Seijuurou asked, Shintarou smiled, lips pursed to suppress a toothy grin

“…….alive?” Shintarou said after a long pause then looked away to Seijuurou “Why?” Shintaro questioned this time. Seijuurou stayed quiet as he looked up at the high grey wall that separated the northern most edge of the palace grounds from the shire mountain, Seijuurou unconsciously smiled and Shintaro noticed that difference in that very smile “You…you’re in love aren’t you? Your highness?” Shintaro said in a statement more than a question and Seijuurou smiled wider “Tell me, who is this young lady who captured the heart of our young highness?” Shintaro scooted closer to the shy prince, who tried so hard to keep his cool mask on, but the tint of redness just shy across his cheek says other wise.

“A princess from another state? Country? Or is she a duchess? Any lady I know of, perhaps?” Shintaro questioned further and Seijuurou only shook his head

“Then who is it?” Shintaro asked then gasped and looked around secretively and leaned closer to Seijuurou

“A commoner?”  Shintaro whispered

“I’m… I’m not so sure, an outsider, perhaps?” Seijuurou said in wonder

“but―but he’s… different―”

“A he?”

“Shintaro, there’s no words can describe him. He―he’s beautiful― more beautiful than any lady or a princess I’ve met― lips as red as cheery, cheeks as pink as the ripest peach― skin flawless like the snow and― and his eyes― oh his eyes” Seijuurou sighed, Shintarou only chuckled, he has never heard such quick lapses, let alone stutters of speech from the prince who had always have a steady tone and excellent choices of words that flowed out like the calm stream of river.

“So…he’s beautiful?”

“Now he’s not only just beautiful, Shintaro― he….” Seijuurou then paused, the former Duke cocked and eye brow “Do you know anything about this oh so beautiful person?” Shintaro asked and Seijuurou frowned "No… he’s not much of a talker, very mysterious…”

“hhmm… sounds dangero―”

“No” Seijuurou defended quickly

“You haven’t seen him― he… he seems afraid I can see it in his eyes, he’s anything but danger, Shintaro” Seijuurou said and the other only listened

“There’s something about him Shintaro, when I first looked at him I― I felt…”

“Alive?” Shintaro finished and Seijuurou only nodded

“Yea… like― like I’ve found something that has been missing. He sees through me, he sees what my own mother doesn’t…”

“Like your missing soul” Shintaro then said and Seijuurou nodded, Shintaro smiled and sighed contentedly

“Why?” Seijuurou questioned suddenly, Shintaro turned to Seijuurou with a puzzled look

“Why what?”

“Why him, Shintaro?”

“I… because I love him” Shintarou answered surely

“Even if―”

“Seijuurou, if I had to die just to be with the one I love, so be it. But I will not die under a title filled with conditions and restrictions.” Shintarou said and stood up, pushing his glasses up “It’s almost time, they should already pack my things in the carriage.” Shintarou placed a hand on Seijuurou’s shoulder and smiled brightly

“You’re my only friend Seijuurou” Shintaro said as his eyes begin to water

“Will always be” Seijuurou said with a smile, the two laughed and Shintaro let go of his shoulders and walked away

“Shintaro,” Seijuurou called and stood up

“What’s his name?” and Shintaro smiled, touched that the Prince acknowledged his lover.

“Kazunari― Takao Kazunari”

“Send my regards to him, Midorima Shintaro”

“My soul mate shall be thrilled, your highness” Shintaro bowed and left

“Soul mate” Seijuurou mumbled to himself. Glancing to the side, he saw Ryōta, the steward, coming across the garden toward him.

“Young prince” Ryōta greeted politely with a respectful 90 degree bow before straightening his back

“The king and queen seeks you, in the ball room immediately” Ryōta informed, Seijuurou sighed and nodded before he followed the steward out of the garden.

***

Kouki pluck out a peach before putting it gently in the basket with the other fruits he had picked out, he took the basket off the ground and walked the way home slowly, humming a nameless song softly. He took a glance towards the river and gasped at the sight of a man sitting by the river, he hid behind one of the trees and took a peak, the back of the person seemed familiar, like the young prince he had met two nights ago. How could he forget? Kouki wouldn’t take his mind off of the young prince, Kouki stepped out from behind the tree and approached the figure before him.

Seijuurou sighed, unaware of another presence was caught by surprise when an apple in hand was in front of him, Seijuurou looked up and saw Kouki wrapped in his cloak, face covered by the hood

“Kouki” Seijuurou stood up and dusted himself, Kouki smiled and nudged the red apple at Seijuurou who gladly took it, fingers brushing against each other lightly

“Would… would you like to take a walk with me?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki nodded.

 

The two strolled side by side by the river, taking small and slow steps, enjoying their silent company and then Seijuurou spoke

“My parents,” Seijuurou begin, breaking the silence between them

“The King and Queen?” Kouki asked and Seijuurou sighed with a nodded

“They, they arranged a lady for me” Seijuurou said sadly and Kouki’s breath hitched

“A lady?”

“A princess to be exact…”

“Oh…” Kouki looked down with a frown

“Do―do you want to marry her?” Kouki asked hesitantly then, trying his hardest to sound neutral, but that small pitch he let out said otherwise

“Of course not!” Seijuurou replied with a cringe

“But I have to” the prince added bitterly

“This is ridiculous.” Seijuurou muttered, Kouki looked up at the other with curious eyes as he waited for Seijuurou to continue

“I’ve always thought that as a royal family― as a prince or a king is to protect our people, keeping peace among us all and to guide…”

“And now?”

“I don’t know anymore” Seijuurou said in a whisper

“Perhaps it’s only a tittle of a higher position, politics, choices that were written and planned for centuries by my ancestors before I was even born. I always wondered how would the life outside for me would be” Seijuurou’s lip crack into small smile

“I envy those who roam around the streets freely with no boundaries― and I certainly envy you, unlike me, always being questioned, always being told, always being watched, locked up behind those irritatingly plain grey walls around the castle” Seijuurou chuckled, Kouki on the other had a frown on his face, heart feeling twisted to a tight knot. He understood Seijuurou more than he knows it but how could anyone understand the pain he endured himself?

“Being kept from the outside world” Kouki breathed out and Seijuurou nodded

“By the only people whom you could trust aside yourself, by loneliness, the only company you ever have is the sun and moon and countless stars and your only friends are fruits, vegetables the only teachers are books” because the outside world never wanted a witch, if there was anything they wanted was the last witch to die, but that, Kouki kept it in the knots of his heart. Kouki looked up Seijuurou and found the other wearing a questioning look, Kouki only laughed dryly at the expected respond, of course, how could a noble such as Seijuurou understand him?

“Come on,” Kouki stopped and took off his shoes and rolled up his pants to his knees but leaving his cloak on. He stepped into the shallow flowing river, he giggled as he felt the stones tickling his bare feet, and he looked over to Seijuurou who only stared back

“Come” Kouki gestured him over. Seijuurou took of his shoes and took slow steps into the clear water and chuckled and shivered lightly by the sudden coldness of the water, by then he was already standing in front of Kouki

“Close your eyes” Kouki whispered tenderly and Seijuurou did as he was told. Kouki looked down, the water was so clear that he could name the colors of each stones and rocks underneath them, he watch as the water flow so smoothly through their ankles

“Feel the river” Kouki then whispered, Seijuurou concentrated and felt the smoothness of the water brushing through him, he smiled to himself

“Do you feel it?” Kouki asked and Seijuurou nodded slowly

“I wish I was as free as the waters here” Kouki sighed contentedly, of course, he could only dream about it before he finds himself in the reality of his life

“You do too, don’t you?” Seijuurou nodded to the question and Kouki’s smile slowly faded

“At least you can, if you chose to.” Kouki said solemnly, he bowed down and put his hands in the flowing river. While Seijuurou was sinking in what Kouki had said, and then a splash of cold water hit his handsome face, Seijuurou shot his eyes open and found a giggling Kouki in front of him with his wet hands.

“You…” Seijuurou stopped and sunk his hand into the water, Kouki knew what was to come but before he could cover himself Seijuurou had already splashed hand full water at Kouki, the young witched laughed and ran as Seijuurou chased after him while splashing at him.

The quiet forest woken with the cheerful laughs and screams of Kouki and Seijuurou, the ears of the deers’ and wild rabbits’ twitched at the sudden noises from the river, a mother fox carried one of her pups by the next and skipped away from the noises and her three other pups skipped after.

“Alright, alright! You win! You’re getting me all drenched” Kouki laughed as he covered himself from the splashes, Seiijuurou laughed along and stopped hitting the water toward Kouki. When the young witch found his opportunity, he kicked the water at Seijuurou, successfully getting Seijuurou fully drench from head to toe

“Fair enough” Seijuurou shrugged and wiped his face, Kouki laughed and took Seijuurou’s hand

“Let’s get out of here, we can’t be in the water for too long” Kouki said as he pulled Seijuurou with him out of the river.

The two continued laughing as he put on their shoes and squeezed the water out form their damped clothes. Kouki slipped off his hood from his head and run his slightly damped locks, Seijuurou stared at Kouki’s angelic face, he couldn’t resist it, he was charmed by Kouki. He brought his hand up to Kouki and pulled his chin up and looked into Kouki’s searching eyes

“Why do you cover yourself?” Seijuurou asked, he tilt his head as he gazed at Kouki, Kouki only blushed and pulled himself away

“I… I have to” Kouki said softly, head hung low

“I’m… different” Kouki continued

“Is that why you live in the forest?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki nodded. Kouki opened his mouth to continue, then froze.

“What was that? I heard something” Kouki said with his eyes searching around the forest. He had the look of a fox being backed into a corner, ready to fight or try to dart away, from the set of Kouki’s body he could tell that it wasn’t the first time he had felt that way, however, the wideness of Kouki’s eyes might have meant it was the worst time. Seijuurou tried looked around but there was nothing suspicious or dangerous coming their way, and then he heard the low rumbles of men, followed by soft shuffling of men in the forest, coming closer and closer

“Young highness!” Seijuurou heard them calling. The said prince looked back at Kouki who looked more frighten than he had

“I-I have to go” Kouki said hurriedly and picked up his basket of fruits

“I’ve told you too much—I never should had left.” Kouki said and quickly run back into the forest, it was too quickly and Seijuurou was clueless to what was happening

“Young highness!” Seijuurou turned back and saw his men coming marching towards him, he looked around and seen no trace of the young witch, turning back facing his men, scrawling at them like a irritated lion.

“We were looking everywhere for you” one of the guards said to him

“I can find my way back” Seijuurou said coldly and brushed his shoulder harshly against the said guard and walked away, followed by the rest of the men.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;n; I know... Mido is sooo out of character but then again... he's usually out of character especially when he tries to get expressive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does a quick update count as a double update??  
> Well, my work schedule will be pack for these two weeks ;; , in fact starting from now I'm pack with work but it doesn't feel nice to it hang for long since I will be busy. so I won't be updating for that long at least.  
> Here's another quick update to fill in the space of no-two/half?-weeks update. 
> 
> ;u; ouwhhh and thank you for reading and leaving kudos~~ YOU ALL NEED CREAM PUFFS *showers everyone with creampuffs*

The thunder rolled from the dark skies as the rain poured heavily to the ground along with the blowing wind to the west, Seijuurou only stared outside from his window in his quarters. Watching over the trees of the forest being blown by the wind, it was dark and gloomy outside like how his heart felt. Seijuurou’s servant Yukio only stood in the middle of the dark room, “Would you like a cup of tea to put you to sleep, your majesty?” Yukio asked and Seijuurou shook his head stiffly

“No. Just leave me alone” Seijuurou said, Yukio bowed and turned to leave. Before he close the door he took one last look at Seijuurou who was still staring out at his window with that Yukio closed the doors as quiet as possible. If Yukio hadn’t realize, he wouldn’t notice that the young prince wasn’t only staring at the forest filled with only trees that never seem to end at the far distance but in fact, Seijuurou was _looking_ , his eyes were searching for Kouki. It had been days since he last saw him and he wondered what Kouki was up at that very moment.

 

As the windows rattled by the wind and the harsh blow of the rain with fallen leaves and branches hitting the windows constantly, Kouki was in almost complete darkness; no candle light would stay up to accompany him as they immediately died out as the wind found its way into his room, Kouki only sat at the corner of room, crouching down with his knees close to him, shaking hands covering his ears to block the sound of the roaring thunder that hit the earth.

The young witch sobbed to himself, he only wished for the rain and the thunder to stop taunting him like they were mad at him, that the wind would stop biting his skin. He was afraid and Kouki never felt so bare without protection in his life before, every time the thunder strike, Kouki screamed and cried out desperately for Tetsuya and Taiga, he needed them by his side desperately. Only his parents could take the pain and fear away.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

Seijuurou blinked his eyes open and saw the sunlight glaring at him through his window. It was raining dreadfully last night and suddenly it’s so bright and sunny that morning as though it never rained. Seijuurou heard a loud knock on his wooden door, “Come in” the prince answer from his bed and sat up as the door creaked opened and Daiki, the new captain of the Kingdom’s guard who was also his childhood friend, entered Seijuurou’s chamber and leaned against the other closed door

“I was waiting, but you never showed..” Daiki said with a smirk, Seijuurou chuckled as he remembered they planned to have a meeting of their own with a duel of swords, how could he forget? Of course, Seijuurou’s mind was occupied with the boy named Kouki. 

Seijuurou flipped his covers over as he stood up from the bed “Be there in twenty.” he said with a an anticipating smile.

After Seijuurou washed himself up and got dressed, he went down to the courtyard in the rear of the palace lined with torches that flickered in the breeze. On the walls were several sword, each was different. There were long blades, thinner ones, a few jagged on one side. The tangs varied, from swords with a simple metal grip to the ones wrapped in leather or crowned with jewels and all of these swords were specially made by the best sword smith in the land, but Seijuurou only used his own sword and it will always be that way, even if it is chipped or unworthy of use, it is the only sword that understood him.

A medium-size blade with a wide fuller grooved down the length. The hilt was wrapped in white silk that was once wrapped in dark brown leather, and a circle of deep golden rubies was set into the pommel. Seijuurou rather like it bright which appealed to his eyes rather than it to look dull and merciless like how a lifelong warrior might want.

Daiki brought out his own blade that had been with him through thick and thin. Daiki held his sword upright, nearly parallel to his body and tilted upward. Seijuurou only swirled his sword in a circular motion light heartedly at his beside before lodging first by cutting the air from underneath which he successfully dodged and the prince laughed. Daiki smirked and glared “Oh come on, don’t be such a _princess_ , the prince I knew was bolder” Daiki said deeply, Seijuurou cocked his head to the side at that silent challenge “They shaped me well, didn’t they?” Seijuurou said, Daiki laughed as he throw his head back before looking back at the prince “They only cut the corners, _your majesty_ ” he addressed Seijuurou mockingly, “The second son to our great King Akashi, was a reckless boy who challenged another King of Munsk at the age of 12, he was rather bold—he’d hit me, not my sword” Daiki added, as soon as he finished speaking Seijuurou cut a line through the air past Daiki’s sword and hit his shoulder, throwing him off balance and fell to the ground, with the tip of Seijuurou’s blade dangerously close to his throat, Seijuurou threatened between his gritted teeth “Don’t tempt to understand me when I can’t even do it myself” with that Daiki’s lips curved upward “Welcome back” Daiki said before bringing his sword to swept Seijuurou’s away from him and got up to his feet.

Their blades moved faster and harder, as they had always liked it when they were younger. Daiki had always been a fine swords man, he could cut through dozens of men as though they were as soft as butter, Daiki handled his weapon with an ease that lifelong warriors would envy.

As their blades crashed Daiki asked Seijuurou “So, Shintaro told when I met him in Bymar”

“Oh?” Seijuurou stepped back and quickly dodged his blow as they went on

“This mysterious boy you met in the woods” Seijuurou knew whom Daiki speak of exactly, Seijuurou wasn’t surprised that the news travelled to Daiki very quickly, after all, the three of them had been together since the day they were born. 

“I see our young prince has found, love?” Daiki chuckled and Seijuurou laughed

“There’s no such thing as love—it was just… a mere interest” Seijuurou said

“Oh really? As I remembered correctly, Shintaro said you were rather head over hills for this mysterious boy, you said he was—“

“Beautiful, he is” Seijuurou assured, not bothered to deny the fact and smiled as he thought of Kouki’s innocent smile

“Beautiful?” Daiki repeated and laughed, “I see you picked up a new vocabulary since the last time you complimented a Princess was ‘a mountain goat’, good for you. Whatever else?” Seijuurou slowed his pace as he thought for that question. Kouki was rather mysterious, but he can’t explain what he saw in him. It’s just the way Kouki takes Seijuurou to a place where no one else can. ‘ _There was more’_ Seijuurou thought to himself as he slowly stopped and Daiki swung his sword over his shoulder and rested it there, looking at Seijuurou as he waited.

Seijuurou knew that he knew so little of Kouki but Seijuurou has never met him since he took off into the woods when the guards came in search of the prince.

“So deep in thoughts, Seijuurou?” Daiki interrupted Seijuurou’s thoughts

“How much do you _really_ know about him, Seijuurou? Not much? A little? Too little? Less than a little? He’s dangerous, Seijuurou. For all you know, he could a fox looking for a pre—“ before Daiki could utter any more Seijuurou brought his sword up to Daiki’s throat as he stared frozen at Seijuurou’s blade, feeling Seijuurou’s anger boiling in him, Seijuurou felt his anger raising every second of ever word Daiki said. ' _Daiki doesn’t know a devil’s inch of this boy and he dares to speaks so little of him?'_ Seijuurou's eyes flared at Daiki

“Don’t you dare say those things—ever!” Seijuurou’s voice gave out a cold warning

“You’re already in defense—“ Seijuurou threatened the sword closer to Daiki as he spoke, Seijuurou’s eyes furrowed

“You don’t know a single thing of his man”

“And you do?” Daiki retorted

“More than you”

“Then you should know more than I do that I only want to protect you—“

“I can do that myself, if you know me as you claim you do!” Seijuurou’s voice rose. They stayed in silence, Daiki’s eyes lowered. They both knew Daiki have gone too far with his words and Seijuurou’s emotions, the prince lowered his sword

“My apologies” Seijuurou said in a lower voice and Daiki’s head shoot up, looking at the prince with his eyes wide open

“No, I should be the one to apologize. I served no right to conclude such ignorant claims.” Daiki said as he bowed his head.

“He’s afraid, Daiki” Seijuurou said after a few moments of silence. Seijuurou have seen the sorrow and the fear that buried in Kouki’s glassy eyes, it was as frail and as deep as a frightened innocent child’s’, Seijuurou have seen how his body shrunk like a beaten-up pup. If Kouki was a fox, how bad can a fox be? Compared to the men in search of wealth, greed for power and set a war to the innocents. Something within Seijuurou wanted to protect Kouki, some part of him longed for Kouki too, it was as though Kouki was what Seijuurou have been looking for after all these years.

“Is he under threat?” Daiki asked this time he sounded more concern as he would for their own people, “Maybe” Seijuurou said softly. 

Thy heard footsteps approaching them, Seijuurou turned around and saw his steward, Ryōta greeted the prince with a bow

“The King and Queen of Isel along with the Princess are expected to arrive in half an hour starting now, our great majesties are expecting you to be ready in the grand hall.” Seijuurou’s grip tighten around the hilt of his sword. The Princess of Isel is the Princess who Seijuurou was betrothed to since the day she was born for political reasons ; there will be no war between their country, instead it strengthens their ally against whomever wish to declare war against their country, especially Seijuurou’s because of the land, the climate that causes the crops to harvest well and the wealth of its Kingdom. 

“Yu-Yukio will be in your chambers with your clothes ready” Ryōta said hesitantly, not wanting to force Seijuurou but he had to. So Seijuurou followed Ryōta out of the courtyard, waving to Daiki as he did. 

Yukio greeted and bowed to Seijuurou and extended his hands with the prince’s clothes for the meeting as Seijuurou entered the chambers, Seijuurou took the clothes with his free hand while the other was still holding onto his sword. Yukio bowed again before quickly rushing out and closing the door behind him. Yukio knew best that Seijuurou hates his servants to help him dress up.

After Seijuurou was done wearing his formal attire that were made out of pure silk that irritate his skin. Seijuurou walk down towards the grand hall where the door servants opened the two big jaded door for him and he mumbled a thanks, though it’s not usual for a royalty or any higher rank of class to thank the servants, after all, they were just as human as Seijuurou.

The King and Queen were already sitting at the dining table, Seijuurou bowed and greeted his parents before taking his own seat beside his father and across his mother.

“Why the face, sweetheart?” the Queen asked Seijuurou, “It’s not quite charming for a Prince” she continued. At that Seijuurou cringed faintly.

“Princess Yŏng'ae and her parents will be in about fifteen minutes and I trust you to be at your best behavior as I’ve shaped you to be. We have waited far too long for this meeting and now the time has come, you will be married to your betrothed.” Seijuurou’s father said deeply, Seijuurou never gave a response back, everything has been done. Seijuurou’s mother smiled and begin to tell him about his future wife, but it all went into one ear and out to the other,his mother’s voice was only a mere noise in the distance.

One of the servants announced the arrival of the King and Queen of Isel and their daughter. They arrived in the grand hall along with some of their courtiers. The Akashi royal family stood up. Seijuurou then sized his betrothed princess Yŏng'ae who he found rather…. Ordinary. Like every other princesses he has met, and they have done nothing but agitate his nerves, except, he will be married to this one.

“Princess Yŏng'ae, my, what a beauty, just as your mother had described to me by letter.” Seijuurou’s mother said to the princess who gave a shy smile and a bow “Thank you, your majesty.” Yŏng'ae’s mother laughed and nodded “She is as ripe as a peach, just ready to be plucked out” she said and they laughed and Seijuurou wanted to laugh and throw up into the golden bowls right after.

“Prince Seijuurou, as charming as ever” the Queen said to the prince before turning to her daughter and told her to greet him, she bowed and said “It is an honor to finally meet you, Prince Seijuurou” she said and blushed as she stood up straight, Seijuurou only bobbed his head

“Seijuurou…” Seijuurou’s mother called softly, he turned to her and she signaled him with her eyes; telling him to greet the princess back and so he did as he bowed

“Pleasure is mine” Seijuurou said thoughtlessly and he heard Ryōta’s struggled laugh that was quickly recovered, Yŏng'ae’s parents laughed “A prince with a sense of humor, you don’t always get that all the time, my dear” Yŏng'ae’s mother said to her “Yes, mother.” She said gracefully.

As our lunch went on that felt like centuries, they were all talking but none of the words registered to Seijuurou, it was though he was numb as he stared blankly at his plate of food that were never eaten. Seijuurou’s heart slowly felt tight, he felt like gasping for air as he felt rage boiling in him. Seijuurou wanted an escape, he looked at the Yŏng'ae and her parents and his, talking away endlessly. Seijuurou looked around the grand hall, the servants at their own station. _This is not where I belong_ , the prince thought to himself.

 After the meeting ended, they sent Yŏng'ae and her parents to their carts in front of the palace and see them off to their journey back. It wasn’t the last time Seijuurou was going to see them, the date for the wedding was in two weeks time, as it was set by the family’s court soothsayer, the day Yŏng'ae turns sixteen is the day she will be Seijuurou’s wife.

 

When night came and the Kingdom was asleep, Seijuurou stayed awake staring out at his window in his chamber. There was so many things running through his mind but was later interrupted by the knock of the door

“Come in” Seijuurou answered and Yukio entered the prince’s chamber and closed the door after him.

“I brought you tea to help you sleep, your highness” Yukio said as he laid a tray of small pot of brewed tea and a cup, Yukio has always been a concern servant and unlike the others, he seemed to find interest in serving Seijuurou. He was brought in the palace as a servant to clear some of his family’s debt, and unlike the others, he seemed to be more well educated

“You don’t need to address me formally, remember?” Seijuurou said as Yukio brought the cup to the prince and Yukio’s body shifted uncomfortably in his position

“I’m afraid I can’t, your highness. It is the rules and an order that I must give you my full respect.” Yukio said and his eyes lowered when the servent met the prince’s glare

“I understand the rules completely… but it never understood me, since you seem to pay such respect to the rules and the order, then I shall order you, to call me by my name when you’re with me alone” Seijuurou said, ‘ _the rules never understood me_ …’ .

Another knock came and without Seijuurou's permission the door opened and Daiki entered with a big smile on his face

“I guessed you’d still be awake” Daiki said as he approached Seijuurou and he only chuckled, maybe he does understands Seijuurou more than he did himself. Seijuurou heard Daiki sighed while Seijuurou still had his head facing the dark view of his country while the countless stars shined. “But I thought you wouldn’t really be here, but I guessed I was wrong about that…for now…” Daiki laughed faintly, Seijuurou looked at him as Seijuurou didn’t understand what he was trying to imply.

“I heard that she was pretty” Daiki said, Seijuurou remained quiet but Yukio held in a laugh and Daiki turned to him with a questioning look

“What’s so funny?” Daiki asked and Yukio only shook his head, Seijuurou guessed Ryōta must have told him what Seijuurou said to the princess. Daiki then turned to face Seijuurou and said “But I guess you weren’t of interest” Daiki said and the prince looked away

“Would you like to have her hand instead?” Seijuurou asked and Daiki scoffed “That’ll be nice, but I’m in no position to marry a princess, besides I have my eyes on Sakuuu…… nevermind” Daiki’s words trailed as the other two stared at Daiki, expecting a name to be revealed. “Which reminds me of a truth tale I heard” Daiki said “There was once a prince who was betrothed to a princess, he vowed that he will learn to grow to love the princess even though their marriage was only for political reasons. One night, the old queen caught the Prince’s infidelity with the royal guard captain and then the only Prince confessed that he was deeply in love with the guard and not to the betrothed princess. After that, he and the guard were cast away from both of their country. It’s funny isn’t it? No matter how the rules seemed to be in power, they fail to make the Prince love his betrothed Princess and unexpectedly, he was in love with another. I guess love cannot be seen or touched, they must be felt with the heart and they failed to change anyone’s heart.”

Daiki looked at Seijuurou after he finished but Seijuuro was still looking out the window, Seijuurou could sense Daiki’s frown

“Were you even listening?” Daiki asked grumpily. Daiki may look tough on the outside but inside, he was a soft butter of poetry himself

“I need to look for him” Seijuurou said as though he never listened. Seijuurou looked at Daiki and Yukio who were looking back at the prince with identical confused look

“I trust the both of you. I’m going to sneak out of here and look for Kouki—“ “Let me come with you” Daiki offered and Seijuurou shook his head “No, I need to look for him alone and you need to keep me in the shadows from the palace”

“Who’s Kouki, your high—Seijuurou?” Yukio asked and Daiki looked like he had just realized

“Yeah, who’s Kouki?” Daiki asked but Seijuurou didn’t answer “Ohh, that mysterious boy…” Daiki mumbled

 

“I need to look for him, alone.” Seijuurou said as he wore his cloak and brought his sword along. Seijuurou got one leg on the ledge of the window and looked at Yukio

“Yukio, I need you to stay here and don’t let anyone come in my chambers, keep an eye out for me from here.” Seijuurou said and Yukio nodded shakily, it was his first time handling the real Seijuurou, and he needed to get use to it. As for Daiki, he was too used to Seijuurou’s antics that he got ready to leave Seijuurou’s room to distract other guards from; he didn’t even need Seijuurou’s orders.

 

Even though it has been long since Seijuurou last did this, it was surprisingly easy for him to climb down from the window with the small support of the stones of the palace, but it was good enough for him to keep his balance before stepping and hanging onto each stones. As Seijuurou got his feet to the ground, he looked around for any vigils, lucky for him there were none and he ran into the stables and found his horse standing awake. When the horse was saddled Seijuurou pulled his horse with him quietly towards the garden where the secret passage was hidden behind the big bushes. Seijuurou pushed three stones just enough for him to unlock the passage and pushed it out, he slipped his horse out with him before pushing the passage back to its position. After Seijuurou was far enough into the shadows of the forest, he climbed onto his horse astride and took off.

At least for tonight with Daiki as the guard leader and Yukio looking out for Seijuurou, he was free.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

It must have been hours passed as Seijuurou looked for Kouki, he searched everywhere and there was no sign of Kouki, well, not that Seijuurou was expecting him to be around at this hour as the prince remembered that Kouki won’t be out for whatever reason, maybe he’s afraid for the dark or some dangerous creature lurking in this dead of the night. Seijuurou never found any cottage, or anything that would seem like a living place. The prince continued his search until he reached to the river, it was the last place where they met and Seijuurou never had the chance to say goodbye, neither did Kouki said goodbye. It was quiet and only the soft crunching sound of the leaves being blown by the wind, the night owl somewhere in the tree and the waters of the river flowing. Seijuurou slide off from his horse and walked towards the flowing river, he recalled the time when Kouki had held his hand and brought him into the river, telling Seijuurou how the water flows.

 

Seijuurou took off his shoes and stepped into the river, it was cold and freezing but it didn’t hurt. This time, he understood what Kouki had been trying to him; the water doesn’t resist. It flows so gently, Seijuurou felt it caress his skin. It isn’t a solid wall, it doesn’t stop him. But it always go where it wants to, nothing stops it, it goes around it and continue its journey.

“Where are you?” Seijuurou found myself whispering, maybe, just hoping Kouki heard him.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

Seijuurou failed to look for Kouki the night before, the sun was almost setting it was a cue for Seijuurou to get going or not only Seijuurou would be in trouble but Yukio and Daiki would be too.

 

In the evening, Seijuurou sneaked out of the palace again. With the help of Daiki, Yukio and Ryōta, knowing that they were the only people he could trust in palace. Seijuurou may fail to look for Kouki in the night, it was perhaps the worst time to look for him knowing that he’d most likely be hiding wherever he was hiding. But the sun was already up and it is a good season to pick up some ripest fruits, since Kouki seemed to be doing a lot of that the last time they met. Seijuurou rode his hoarse towards the river, as he got closer he noticed a person in a cloak running towards the forest on the other side, and Seijuurou recognize him as Kouki. The prince finally found him

“Kouki” Seijuurou called out, however the said person never looked back and kept running. Seijuurou kicked his horse’s side and ran after him across the river

“Kouki! Wait!” Seijuurou called. As Seijuurou got closer, Kouki turned his head back to look before quickly turning away and fasten his pace, because of that he must be so desperate to get away from Seijuurou, he tripped on a branch and fell, like how he did the second time they met. Seijuurou jumped off from his horse and rushed to him, as he saw the prince approaching him, he tried to get up but his left leg wasn’t helping him, Seijuurou assumed he must have hurt himself.

 

Seijuurou kneelt beside Kouki, looking down at him and Seijuurou saw the fear in his eyes. Kouki used his good leg pushed himself further away from him “Please, don’t-don’t come near me” Kouki pleaded, his voice shaky, Seijuurou felt his heart ache, why did he want Seijuurou to be away from him?

“Kouki—I”

“Please, just go away! You can’t be here” Kouki whimpered. It hurts enough to hear Kouki pushing Seijuurou away, but it hurts Seijuurou more to see Kouki injured like this

“Let me help you” Seijuurou said as he tried to reach to Kouki but Koukiprotested

“You’re hurt, I can’t leave you like this” Seijuurou’s voice was strict and Kouki’s eyes lowered, he looked around and pointed behind him “That, give me that.” Seijuurou turned behind a saw a few small stem of purple flowers growing from the grown

“It’ll numb the pain” Kouki said and Seijuurou pluck a stem and hand it to Kouki, Kouki pluck two of the purple petals and chewed on it and winced. Seijuurou guessed it must have tested terrible.

Seijuurou wrapped Kouki’s arm around his neck and helped him to his feet with Seijuurou’s other arm around his small waist.

“Did I scare you?” Seijuurou asked softly, looking down at Kouki. Kouki looked up at Seijuurou, but Kouki’s eyes avoiding Seijuurou’s as soon as Kouki realized how close they were, he nodded faintly. Seijuurou felt bad for chasing Kouki like that, and on top of that, Seijuurou chased him with a horse! _‘What was I thinking?’_ Seijuurou thought to himself Desperate to catch him and afraid the prince might lose him? Well, that was it but it was a thoughtless thing for Seijuurou to do that.

 

“He’s a good horse” Seijuurou said as he looked at his white horse, Kouki smiled and his hands reaching out for the horse. The white horse lift up his face and sniffed Kouki’s hands before allowing Kouki to touch his muzzle, if a horse could purr, the horse would at the gentle touch of Kouki’s.

 

Wordlessly, Seijuurou lift Kouki up by the waist as he yelped in surprised, Seijuurou put him seated on the saddle.

“What are you doing? Where are you taking me? Put me down!” Kouki said desperately and in fear

“Relax, we’re only going for a walk until you feel better enough to be on your feet” Seijuurou said and Kouki had a look of doubt

“It’s only me. Kouki, no one is going to look for me to come after you, you’re safe” Seijuurou assured with a soft voice and Kouki held the horn of the saddle so he wouldn’t fall while Seijuurou held his horse’s reins and pulled the horse with him.

 

“Why did you take off that day?” Seijuurou asked as he walk with Kouki on his horse. Seijuurou didn’t hear a response so he looked behind and Kouki was looking down, refusing to answer him. _‘What was the matter? Why does he always refuse to answer any of my simple questions? Was he in trouble? Was someone after him? is he wanted?_ ’ was all the questions that ran through Seijuurou’s mind.

 

“I was searching for you for the past few days and last night—“

“Why?” Kouki’s question came so quickly as though Seijuurou confessed an offence

“I—I miss you” Seijuurou said hesitantly, looking away. It was true. Seijuurou did missed him, like pieces of him were missing.

 

Kouki fell speechless at the answer, _‘he misses me? Could that really be it? The reason why he had been searching for me?’_ Kouki swore the little voice in his head sounded a little too excited

It would be lie if Kouki said he never missed the prince too, but how could Kouki ever say it to him?

 

“Last night, I snuck out from my chambers and came here searching for you” the Prince said as they came near the river

“But I couldn’t find you,” Seijuurou added and chuckled “It was the day when I met my betrothed Princess” Seijuurou added bitterly,Kouki felt a sting in his heart. Of course, he’s the Prince, why wouldn’t he to be married to a princess? Just like how his papa, Tetsuya was a Prince and was betrothed to a Princess but instead he fell for Kouki’s father, Taiga and they both were out cast by their own country but it was their love that held them together. Love, Kouki wished he’d found one. But there was no way this Prince would fall for him, after all; Kouki is a witch, a born curse. Kouki’s alone, love passes by and there’s no wonder why he couldn’t find what others found.

 

“She was betrothed to me before she was even born”

“I wish the both of you well” Kouki said, forcing a smile. Seijuurou stopped and turned around, his cherry eyes that looked so soft and gentle suddenlylooked as though red flames were dancing in his orbs and said “You know, when I was 8 I was mad that my older brother got to tour around the seven Kingdoms while I was grounded in the palace because I told the Princess of Bymar that there was dirt on her face, which was true and I should be thanked for that but instead, I was grounded, so I set my father’s throne on fire…. To which led me to get whipped on my back but my brother Reo, unlike me he was more of the ideal Prince that my parents are proud of. Apparently, I set a shame on my family’s name. I was known for my talent for causing trouble and many qualities that are frowned upon for a royalty like me. I did many things that angered my parents and the regents of the court. I rebelled further as I grew older, I always pulled pranks on my servants but they didn’t mind, they were more like a family to me than my real family ever was to me. When I was fourteen, my father had enough of my antics and from then on my father had been more tough on me, forcing me to be my most graceful manner, forcing me to change my ways and if I ever crossed the lines I would be then sent for my punishment. I then grew tired of rebelling any further because I knew, it was hopeless, it was useless to runaway from the system that had been there for centuries, it is in my blood so on then on I vowed to my parents, the King and Queen that I’d compress myself into a model royal as they always wished. Until I met you,” at the last words, Kouki’s head shot up. ‘ _What did I do_?’ Kouki thought to himself

 

“After so long, I.. I’ve forgot who I really am. I was washed with so much pressure to be the ideal Prince that I lost touch with my true self. All this while, I thought the rules had taken all of me but they didn’t. Which was why I felt like there was something missing until I met you, you brought me back to me…” Seijuurou smiled up at Kouki “So please, do not wish us well…” Seijuurou said bitterly after “Wishing my wellness to be married to an unknown person because of politics, you might as well wish for my death.”

 

“I would never, not such a thing” Kouki said as he shook his head “so don’t…” Seijuurou said with a smile and Kouki smiled back. ‘ _Is this how love feels like?’_ Kouki smiled to himself ‘ _To look into someone’s eyes and to see the reflection of yourself shining back at them—‘_ then shook his head and frowned ‘ _no, it can’t be. A witch such I would never find love, nor would I ever feel love._ ’ Kouki’s mind said bitterly.

 

“I—I should go” Kouki said and Seijuurou’s smile faded to a frown

“So quickly? Why?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki shook his head

“I have to, I can’t be out for too long” Kouki said

“But the sun hasn’t even set yet—“

“I have to go, I’m sorry”

“To where?”

“Home, the only place I could be”

“Let me send you home—“

“No!” Kouki almost yelled and slide off the horse and fell to his knees when his weak leg gave out, Seijuurou helped him up but Kouki pulled away

“You’re still hurt” Seijuurou insisted, almost annoyed

“I’m better, thank you—I really have to go” Kouki said quickly and turned away but Seijuurou caught his hand and held on tight

“What are you afraid of?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki shook his head, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes _‘no… not now…’_ Kouki’s thoughts yelled at himself, trying his hardest to hold back his tears from falling

“No-nothing” Kouki said hurriedly

“When will I see you again?”

“I-I can’t see you again, I’m sorry”

“Please, let me see you again, I won’t hurt you or let anyone else” Seijuurou begged but Kouki shook his head and opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Seijuurou’s words “Please, one hour after the last light goes out tomorrow night, I’ll be here, waiting for you, no one else but me”

“I…” Kouki stopped and only nodded hesitantly, Kouki wanted to see him again, Kouki did, he really did. But Kouki couldn’t promise the prince. After Seijuurou squeezed Kouki’s hand he let go as Kouki ran away quickly, wiping the tears off from his eyes with his sleeve. 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Seijuurou walked into his room where Daiki, Yukio and Ryōta were there already waiting for their prince. Seijuurou smiled to himself as he closed the door and begin to take off his cloak

“A ‘thank you’ would be nice, Ryōta and Yukio had to give thousands of excuses to your parents until they were finally convinced that you really didn’t want lunch because you were ‘grumpy’” Daiki nagged but Seijuurou was too dazed in his own clouds to even be bothered, now that Seijuurou knew he could met Kouki tomorrow night and probably have more time to talk then.

 

“You should be here by eight hours ago!” Daiki nagged and kicked the bed

“Are you even listening?!” Daiki almost yelled, if Seijuurou wasn’t so dazed, the prince would tell Daiki how dramatic he was being, a little too dramatic for a guard leader, he might as well be the palace keeper and keep things clean and in order instead, but from what he has noticed, Yukio has kept everything order just as well, the only thing is, Yukio has never let out his temper when the prince was around, but has caught the servant showing the other servants their place.

 

“Seijuurou, would you like Yukio to bring up your lunch to you?” Yukio asked and Seijuurou only waved his hand instead, “I need my sleep, please leave.” Seijuurou said and they all nodded before getting out of the room.

 

“Should we be worried, Yukichi?” Ryōta whispered to Yukio

“It’s like he had been witchcraft” Daiki said, tapping his chin

“He looks less intimidating too… maybe it’s a good thing” Ryōta added and Yukio glared at the blond

“Something is obviously up…” Yukio said

“What’s what’s up?” the trio jumped at a voice other than theirs joining in the conversation , they turned around to see a young brunet whose eyes shifted at their serious looks

“So—sorry I was jus—“ “How much did you hear?” Yukio’s voice deepened and the younger one stuttered “Ju—just the la—last— part—uh—uh I’m so sorry!” the younger one bowed, and they all swore the boy could have probably snapped into half with that quick low bow, Yukio clucked his tongue “What are you doing up here anyway, Ryou?” Yukio asked “Uhmm.. the Queen requested me to check up on Prince Seijuurou, si—since she couldn’t find you” Ryou stuttered, fingers already fidgeting the hem of his sleeve, Yukio sighed “The young prince is fine, he’s sleeping and wish to not be disturbed.” Yukio said and Ryou nodded “It’s late, you should be up in your dorms now” Yukio said and Ryou bowed once more “Ye—yes, so—sorry”

“What are you even sorry for?” Yukio found himself asking the young one as though it is a routine. 

“Hey, Ryou, let’s see those fireflies again by the garden, they sure are more of them at this hour” Daiki said, grinning from eye to eye and Ryou responded the same, as thought completely forgotten the orders from the head servant

“Oh—okay” Ryou and Daiki ran together to the hallways, leaving Ryōta and Yukio staring back at them

“I guess I’ll inform the Queen myself instead, I don’t see you being _sorry_ for that are you?” Yukio said between gritted teeth, Ryōta laughed and patted Yukio’s shoulder

“You’re rather lenient on him” Ryōta said and Yukio glared, hiding the soft blush under his eyes “Goodnight” Yukio said and waved him off as he walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >u> and as you can see.... Daiki *cough* has a crush on Ryou just because.  
> and totally unnecessary side ship at the end that contributes nothing to the story *cough*... just because...  
> also *hint hint..obvious hint hint* Kuroko and Taiga's background *hint hint* *wiggle eyebrows*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ I has update!!!!  
> :3 Firstly, let thank everyone for the kudos and comment~ *hugggy everyone*  
> Again, I never actually edit my writing XD so.. uhh... sorry for errors LOL.  
> and I just say how I actually hate how the format turns out (buttoolazytodoanythignabout)

_One hour after the last light goes out._ Kouki never forget, not a single second passed that he had never thought about the Prince. The prince was on his mind, disrupting him in every way possible. When Kouki thought about how Seijuurou’s cold eyes glowed in darkness but somehow, he could see all the stories behind the thin layer of cold ice. Kouki frowned as he knew that Seijuurou never had good stories to tell, no sorts of reasons to smile each passing moment, but he had a good heart and Kouki felt it too, yes he felt it, he felt it as much as he felt the little slice of sharpness against the tip of his finger. Kouki flinched as he was awaken from his day dream, the apple that Kouki skinned half way through dropped to the wooden floor, he looked at his finger that drew out small bits of blood from the cut and brought the finger up to his lips to suck on it for it to heal and looked at the small knife he was holding before, there was a small bit of blood jst thinly at the sharp end of the knife. It was the third time that day.  
   
Kouki never forgotten the deep sorrow underlying the Prince’s sighs, each and every spoken words, his voice so calm and deep like the fresh morning ocean but deep down, in the depth of that ocean Kouki heard the ckracks, the screams that was never heard, like they were just mere whispers of the wind against the surface of the water, but Kouki heard, he heard it loud and clear. Just as loud as the piercing scream that Kouki led out when he place the wood into the fireplace but he was too close without realizing it and a few sparks of the fire caught his arm, it burnt, it burnt his trance to reality. However, no one heard him scream that night, and the rest of the following nights that he was supposed to meet the prince.  
   
Kouki never forgets. Kouki longed for the Prince’s presence so dearly that it hurt, like the whole pressure from the under sea pressing him down so hard that he couldn’t breath. Each moment when he was reminded of the prince and a cut, a fall, a hit and even a burn that brought him back to reality, he cried, he cried of the pain that reminded him his place. Kouki felt tears trickling down on his cheeks from his eyes, he saw his tears dripping from his chin to his hands , they weren’t as clear and transparent as the waters in the river but they were as clear as gold itself. Kouki had never seen his tears before because never cried, his parents gave him so much love and happiness that he never cried a single tear, not until the night when they revealed to him what he truly was. But his papa, Tetsuya with a gentle and loving voice he told Kouki that his tears were bright like the sun as he wiped Kouki’s tears away before it reached to his chin. He whispered to Kouki that he was special, that he was the purest thing amongst the forest life itself. His father Taiga, who took a small cloth and wipe both of Kouki’s cheek the morning after, Taiga smiled down at him lovingly and told him to not cry, it wasn’t because his tear was different, it was because he didn’t want Kouki to cry when he was sad, “It doesn’t look as pretty as it should” Taiga would say, he liked it if it was from happiness.  
   
Kouki shook his head as he thought of the beautiful things his parents told him of him, he disagree. He’s a witch, that’s what he truly was. That was the only reason why the villagers killed all of his kind, it was because of him. They heard a new born witch who cried golden tears, the witch said he was the purest of them all but the humans said otherwise; he was a born curse, a curse to all the human kind, it’ll bring an end to all of them. The tears was his, he’s a witch. Nothing could change that, not even as many times as he wished the to the universe that he wasn’t.  
   
 _One hour after the last light goes out._ Kouki stepped out from the humble cottage in the fourth night, Kouki brought the cloak close to his body, keeping the chills away from him. It was dark and only the stars shined the brightest, Kouki heard the night owl by the nearest tree and he began to walk, the dried leaves crunched at every step Kouki took. Later, Kouki heard the flow of the river getting closer and clover. As he came close to the last tree before the wide opening, he saw the prince. Kouki’s heart beat so hard against his ears, “Should I turn back?” Kouki thought to himself but he wouldn’t turn back, as though there was a  pull that he couldn’t resist.  
   
The prince turned around and was just as shocked as Kouki when their eyes met. However, it took barely a second for the prince to break into a graceful smile.  
“Kouki” Seijuurou called and Kouki couldn’t resist but to smile at Seijuurou and let go of the tree as he approached the prince.  
“Kouki, you’re here” Seijuurou said collectively but his mouth kept stuttering and found himself lost of words, Kouki only laughed fainlty and Seijuurou laughed softly, looking at Kouki.  
“I hope, I’m just glad that you’re here” Seijuurou said a little more calmly this time, but still wondered how he became such a stuttering nerve ball. Kouki smiled wider “So am I” Kouki replied softly.  
   
The two sat on the ground close to the river, while Kouki watch the clear waters flow, Seijuurou only had his eyes on Kouki who still had his hood on.  
“So, why did you come?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki opened his mouth to speak but he has nothing to say, or rather he did but what was he supposed to say? That he really wanted to see him? That he really does miss him? However, there were buts, so he remained silent.  
“I waited for you that night, and the night after ‘til tonight” Said Seijuurou, Kouki looked up up at him with a surprising look, did the Prince really waited for him? Even after that night he wasn’t there, he still waited the next night? As much as Kouki was surprised and flattered, cheeks forming faint shades of pink, he couldn’t say he didn’t felt guilty as well, “I’m sorry… I… wasn’t feeling to well” Kouki gave an excuse and brought his hand up to the side of his face and comb the side of his hair, Seijuurou could see the small burn marks on Kouki’s forearm. With a silent gasp, Seijuurou took Kouki’s arm and investigate the smell scars with his own eyes, Kouki winced when Seijuurou brushed his fingers over the scars, some of them were still fresh from the night before.  
“What happened?” Seijuurou asked sternly, Kouki stuttered and shook his head “No-nothing”  
“Nothing? These are obviously burn marks—who did this to you?” Seijuurou asked in a commanding tone despite his velvet voice  
“I—I did” Kouki said softly “I was just filling the fireplace with woods, I guess I got clumsy and burnt myself” Kouki explained as he looked at his arm, he heard Seijuurou sighed and let go of Kouki’s arm, the brunette was disappointed at the sudden loss of contact. Seijuurou reach out for something at the side of his belt. Kouki looked up and around before looking back at Seijuurou “Where’s your horse?” Kouki asked curiously, Seijuurou took out a small bottle, smaller than his hands and then said “In his stall, I can’t take him with me anymore, if the guards notice he’s missing from his place they’ll know I am too, I couldn’t possibly risk that.” Seijuurou took Kouki’s arm and gently place it on his lap.  
“What’s that?” Kouki asked worriedly, looking at the small container of what looks like red liquid, Seijuurou couldn’t help but chuckle at the innocent tone as he opened the metallic cap  
“Don’t worry, it’s only extract of Serpentine orchard. They heal wounds like no other. Just hold still” Seijuurou said before carefully dripping the said medicine onto the small wounds and the scars. Kouki only stare at Seijuurou almost dreamingly, the way Seijuurou gave the tiniest scar with so much care as he dropped a single drip onto it before rubbing it in gently. After he was done, he smiled and looked up at Kouki  
“There, it should heal by tomorrow. You should be careful” Seijuurou said, KOuki smiled and blushed as he remembered the reason why he has been so clumsy “I’ll try” Kouki said softly, he let Seijuurou intertwined his fingers with his, they fit so perfectly  
“How is this possible?” Kouki asked himself, “Hmm?” Kouki’s chest jump slightly at the acknowledgement, Seijuurou wasn’t meant to hear that nor was Kouki meant to even say it out.  
Kouki shook his head faintly “Nothing” Kouki said and Seijuurou let out a soft laugh “I doubt, there’s always something, tell me what you’re thinking” Seijuurou said almost commanding, and Kouki’s head shot up, having Seijuurou in his head was the last thing he wants—probably not ever! How does Seijuurou know there was something Kouki was hiding, could he possibly know his secrets and just waiting for Kouki to reveal it himself? Is Seijuurou witch too? Does he posses any kind of magic or something? OH wait. That’s impossible, all the witches are already extinct and not to forget, it was Seijuurou’s people who killed them all, every one but him.  
   
Kouki quickly recovered from his thoughts and shook his head  
“Nothing, let’s talk about you—what are you thinking?” Kouki asked and Seijuurou frowned, eyes always inspecting Kouki with suspicion “We’ve talked about me almost every time we met, now I want to know more about you, besides, you are the one who have me coming back here every night.” Seijuurou said and Kouki bit his lip. Seijuurou was quite insistent, is there a way out of this? Most probably not. Kouki sighed to himself.  
   
Kouki felt the squeeze of his hand “Kouki…” Seijuurou called out softly, Kouki looked up and met Seijuurou’s cherry eyes, piercing into him so gently  
“It’s only me” Seijuurou assured and just like that Kouki wanted to pour everything he had kept to himself from all his lonely days. “I miss my parents” Kouki said softly with a smile “I miss the smell of fresh baked bread every morning, I’d wake up and walked to the kitchen and then watch my papa sprinkle some cinnamon onto the dough” Kouki laughed “I know, weird right? But that’s just the way my papa likes it, I like it too. With fresh berries he would make it into jam and spread them evenly, after that we eat together before papa and father leaves while I stay at home and clean until they come back before dawn, papa would have a basket full of vegetables and fruits, while father will bring a whole turke or a rabbit then we’ll have our dinner. They’d tuck me bed after that.” Kouki sighed “I know they’re not my real parents, but I love them, they’re the only people I have in my life and all that I ever know” Kouki continued  
“Your parents, your real parents?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki stayed quiet for a moment before lips parting to speak “I never knew my parents” Kouki said sadly, he wished he knew them. There was a million things he wanted to ask that his parents, Taiga and Testsuya couldn’t answer him. Where did he come from? Were they really bad people? Or as people thought they were, but why? All he ever knew was what his parents told him.  
   
The King threw the witch race away from the kingdom, every one believed the witches to be evil with the darkest heart, they only know of black magic and make people’s live miserable. But his parents however, believed otherwise, they told him that the witches were good people as Tetsuya would say “They’re probably more human than human themselves”, they were kind hearted people with empathy, they took care of the forest like their home. Taiga told Kouki how the humans are the worst of all creatures, they hated the witch, calling them savages and such but the humans themselves however, seek the witches for their magic for their own benefits, whether it is for greed, for lust or for power, how ironic. But the witches never granted any of those awful, selfish and greedy wishes but they do heal people in sickness. Kouki wanted to know more but it will be answered.  
   
Kouki laughed and looked away “I heard about the Shire Mountain, how beautiful it was” Kouki said changing the topic, not wanting Seijuuro to try to dig anymore deeper than he should. Seijuurou raise an eyebrow “The Shire Mountain? The one further north?” Seijuurou asked and Kouki nodded his head quickly “Yes, that one, the one behind your Kingdom. I always wanted to go there… but I can’t” Kouki added sadly  
“Kouki,” Seijuurou called and Kouki looked at Seijuurou’s searching eyes  
“Why are you afraid of coming out from the shadows?” Seijuurou asked  
“I just can’t” Kouki’s voice cracked, he shook his head “It’s too dangerous” Kouki said “Tell me Kouki, tell me who’s out there, who wants to hurt your?” Seijuurou asked. Kouki only bit his lips, eyes looking down, how could he tell him the truth? Everyone wants him dead. “Kouki, I can protect you” Seijuurou said and Kouki shook his head, how can Seijuurou protect Kouki from Kouki himself? _It hurts,_ Kouki’s mind screamed. Maybe Seijuurou could protect Kouki from other people, but not from him not his heart that was cracking and it hurts. Maybe there was something Kouki was afraid to say or somewhere he’s afraid to go, or someone he’s afraid to love. It hurts, it hurts because it matters. The scariest part was that he actually fell for him, he fell for the Prince, he fell for Seijuurou. As much as Kouki wanted to be honest, it was hard to be honest, to open up and reveal something that sounded crazy. Because once he tells Seijuurou the truth, Seijuurou will have a piece of him. He could belittle it and destroy it, he could KOuki’s confession into a wound that can never be healed.  
   
Kouki bit his lips so hard that he could taste his coppery blood, he held in his hears that wanted to pour out. He couldn’t let that happen, he couldn’t show Seijuurou the sight, the truth. “Kouki” Seijuurou whispered as he cupped Kouki’s cheek with his free hand while the other was still intertwined with Kouki’s, he made Kouki face him, seeing him eye to eye. Kouki felt his heart soften a little and he noticed something, how Seijuurou’s eyes have something honest about them, similar with his papa and father’s reassuring eyes telling him they’d protect him. If Kouki looked carefully, he’d notice the way Seijuurou looked at him, the truth of his feelings shined through. He felt Seijuurou’s thumb brushing the thin line of his bottom lip that he was biting, as if to tell Kouki to let go of his bleeding lips that suppressed his heavy heart.  
   
Why was Seijuurou torturing him like this? Does he know the feelings Kouki was holding back, the feelings that he refused to acknowledge, the feelings that Kouki was trying so hard to make it disappear, but every time Seijuurou leans in closer it got harder for him to fight it, Kouki knew, this time, it would be a bigger battle for his heart to handle “It scares me” Kouki whispered so softly that not a single soul but Seijuurou could hear, he felt Seijuurou’s breath so close to his “It scares me how much I think about going out for a walk and never coming home… how willing I am to leave everything I have and the only people I know” Kouki continued and their parted lips were barely an inch away and Kouki’s heart was racing, both their eyes fluttering shut “The only safest place” Kouki whispered lastly right before Seijuurou captured his soft lips that he had been longing for so long. Kouki melt into the kiss instantly as Seijuurou pulled Kouki in deeper, it was too late, whatever feelings that Kouki was fighting back was making him weaker each moment. Kouki whimpered as their lips parted for only a second before Kouki pulled Seijuurou by the neck for more and the other returned the same amount of passion, he never liked his to be quite honest, until he knew how it tasted like when Kouki sighed his name into his mouth.  
   
“Is this what love feels like?” Kouki thought to himself, Kouki felt like he was being exhumed, being seen after a perpetual darkness, to be heard after a long lifetime of silence. Their lips parted and took in heavy breaths “I’ve told the stars all my loneliest thoughts of you” Kouki confessed in a whisper against Seijuurou’s lips that smiled rather, proudly “and I’ve watched them every time they appear” he whispered back, Kouki returned the smile wider than Seijuurou’s. They leaned in for another share of kiss until they heard a faint howl of a wolf, Kouki pulled away quickly like reality pulled him from the back. “I have to go” Kouki said and let go ot Seijuurou’s hand as he quickly got up to leave, Seijuurou was confused and go tup as well. “Wait, Kouki, it’s only the wolf, they won’t hurt you” Seijuurou said as he chased Kouki’s quick pace.  
   
“I—I know, it’s just—“  
“Is just what Kouki? Tell me”  
“No—nothing—“  
“It is not nothing!” Seijuurou protested and caught Kouki’s wrist, stopping him from stepping back into the shadows of the forest.  
“Kouki” Seijuurou pleased “Let me protect you” Seijuurou said softly and Kouki shook his head as his tears streamed from his eyes, his back was still facing Seijuurou, so the other couldn’t see the color of his tears that glimmered just softly against the moonlight.  
“You can’t”  
“Yes I can!” Seijuurou insisted as his grip tighten around Kouki  
“Kouki, we had something and you know it—“  
“You don’t understand, we can’t—“  
“We can, and we will—Kouki, listen to me…” Seijuurou pleaded and it honestly surprised him how desperate he sounded. Kouki whimpered and sobbed  
“If I could hold your heart , I would keep it safe. Even when I trip and fall, and even when I break down, I would hold your heart close to mine, so it doesn’t see the same damage. You’ll never have to fear, Kouki, and even if I cry, I promise you won’t need to shed a tear. You have my love and faith. As long as you want me, I will be here, standing with my hands out for you” Seijuurou said and never in his life as he ever felt his heart so exposed, wasn’t as comfortable but he needed Kouki to hear him.  
“Seijuurou,” Kouki whimpered “We’re from two different worlds, I’m different, we can’t—“  
“No, Kouki, you are where I belong and you are what I have been searching for, all my life—I don’t be long there Kouki” Seijuurou said and pulled Kouki closer to him, Kouki has his head hung low with the thick hood covering him so Seijuurou couldn’t see his face. Seijuurou caressed Kouki’s wet cheek  
“One hour after the last light goes out…” Kouki said and his thoughts screaming at him for speaking thoughtlessly, and screaming louder as he spoke again “I’ll be here” _what have you done?_ Was a soft cry from his heart.  
“I’ll be waiting then” Seijuurou said and he slowly loosen his grip and watch as Kouki ran away into the darkness and he was once again, left alone.  
   
Seijuurou looked down at his hand that he used to wipe Kouki’s tears and his eyes caught the glimmering droplet of golden tears at the tips of his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just.... say how I'm actually impress with myself.. I mean... I SUCK at writing most times LOLOL but I'm actually surprised how it turned out XDD honestly I'm already mentally drain from writing like that... and I;m actually drained after writing the chapters for this story LOL but I wanna keep it that kind of mood.. but eh... *dies*
> 
> ANYWAY :D hope this wasn't much of a boring chapter...  
> I may update a little late again since XD I have a new idea story for KiKasa LOL so yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^ I updated!!!  
> Thank you guys for commenting, kudos and reading <33333 *hands everyone cinnamon rolls*

Seijuurou wiped the drops of golden tears on his clothes before walking into the woods towards the palace. He snuck in silently and climbed up the stoned walls of the palace to the window of his room, Daiki and Yukio quickly stood up when Seijuurou climbed into the lightly dimmed room. The prince took out his cloak and threw it somewhere.

“Seijuurou, did you see him?” Daiki asked but no reply was given instead, Seijuurou walked passed Daiki and Yukio to his bed and threw himself onto the soft bunk. Daiki and Yukio exchanged confused looks before shrugging. The two took one last look at the prince who had his eyes closed and then left the room.

Once Seijuurou heard the click of the closed door, he opened his eyes and stare towards his window at the moon, deep in his thoughts.

 The night after, Seijuurou had Daiki, Yukio and Ryōta in his room while the palace was asleep. Seijuurou handed the three of them a small cup of wine that left the three of them confused.

“Seijuurou, wasn’t I supposed to be outside to make sure everyone is asleep?” Ryōta asked quizzically looking at the glass of wine in his hands. “How are we going to keep watch for you?” Yukio asked as if it was a bad joke, Seijuurou chuckled and shook his head

“What’s the occasion?” Daiki asked suspiciously as he scanned the wine and then back at Seijuurou

“Just a normal occasion to have the people I trust most for company” Seijuurou said casually he took a sip of his drink, after that he looked at the other who took a sip as well

“Aren’t you going to see him tonight?” Ryōta asked and Seijuurou only gave a flat hum instead of a straight answer. He never expected to react so quickly to the drink, however, within a minute Yukio was already feeling light headed and shaking his head lightly to the wooziness, he put down the glad of drink and sat down on the edge of the bed and before he knew it, he was already laying on his back asleep. Ryōta fell asleep on the bed just as quickly as Yukio did and Daiki, well, he wasn’t very lucky, he fell straight to the floor with a loud thud with no sorts of soft comfort and yet, he was snoring away. Seijuurou put his glad down with an expectant look, he didn’t poison them, he only spiked a generous amount of sleeping powder into their drinks and enough to make them forget about what happened so Seijuurou could easily make up a story once they have woken up.

“Thanks guys, just not tonight” Seijuurou whispered before he closed his door silently and locked it with a key that he kept safely as a necklace around his neck and tucked it under his shirt.

Seijuurou checked the hallway that was dark and empty, he took quick but silent steps to the grand library that was at the far end of the palace. Seijuurou smiled when he saw two guards sleeping on the floor at each side of the grand door, all he needed to do was wipe some of Nilgü flower extract at the corners of each side of the door and the natural scent will be able to make any pass byer to fall unconscious within two minutes, and Seijuurou was prepared as he covered his nose with his arm as he walked closer.

Seijuurou unlock the grand library with the spare keys he had hidden with him all the time, even thought he was the Prince, he was never allowed into the grand library even his wasn’t allowed in the forbidden grand library. The only people who were allowed in the library are the King, the Queen and the royal family’s scholar. A place full of forbidden and secret archives but it wasn’t the first time Seijuurou entered the forbidden library, he had been sneaking in since he learned how to walk and slowly became one of his favorite place because he enjoyed sneaking in and reading the books and maps. There weren’t just any regular books, there were in fact books of documentaries and records of the royal families and the ascendants, when were they born, where were they born, when they died, where they died, how they died, who they were, and what were their affairs was all in the record, Seijuurou had gone through the recorded book of his was written, and so far it didn’t look very bright, also secrets of other countries and the information of its rulers.

There were also archives that were locked and Seijuurou never opened it because if he did, they’ll know he had entered the library and he didn’t want that because he knew there were secrets hidden within the thick walls of the library.

Seijuurou light up the candles in the candleholder and begin to trace over the books in the shelving. He didn’t know what was he looking for exactly but something that could lead him to answers.

As he reached at the end of the shelving a big door and scanned the locks, there’s a keyhole on it, be brought the light closer to the keyhole and examine it. After he figured out a way to unlock the door, he used his free hand to reach to his shoes and search for something he had been hiding in the sole of his shoes. He took out the thin crystal like material, small enough to fit ithe keyhole, he shrugged, he looked around for any scholars or guards patrolling in the library just in case before kneeling himself down to eye level with the lock, however, his eyes swiftly shifted to his left before he slide his dagger out form its sheath and spun around and locked his dagger against the throat of the creeping shadow.

There stood a trembling servant whom Seijuurou recognize him as the one who often hangs around with Daiki, _what was his name again? Big_ round eyes looking at Seijuurou, not daring to move despite his trembling state. Seijuurou only stared down dead panned at the servant, hands steady yet threatening onto the servant’s throat while his other hand with the light was held up beside them, he could see the trickling sweat from the other, and the servant, well, the light from the small fire illuminates Seijuurou’s eyes and making those cheery orbs looked like they were dancing around in a ring of fire. _AH!_ Seijuurou recalled his name with Daiki’s voice resonating in his memory

“Sakurai Ryu, isn’t it?” Seijuurou’s voice came out smooth yet dangerous and the other let out a small squeak and nodded—or rather trembling so much that it looked like he was nodding.

“Ry—Ryō—sorry!” Ryō corrected and apologized, voice pitched and cracked. Seijuurou only continued to stare down at him as if thinking to himself what he is to do with a dead body.

Ryō gulped, eyes unable to move away from the intense stare, so watchful, so…. _Scary_.

“Ryō” Seijuurou corrected himself and Ryō only nodded shakily

“What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here” Seijuurou said, sure he wasn’t supposed to be there either but he was sure that he had more rights than the trembling boy in front of him.

“I—I—I ass—assist the—the scholars—and—and maintenance—of—of this—li—library…I—I’m sorry” Ryō stuttered, Seijuurou only kept his face steady with the new fact that Ryō indeed has his rights to be here however

“Uh” Ryō opened his lips to speak, eyes looking scared

“Wha—what are yo—ack!” Ryō’s words were cut off as Seijuurou pressed the blade a little more closer against the pale skin, not allowing the question to be directed to him

“So—sorry” Ryō squeaked his shut this time, and for a moment there Seijuurou felt a small guilt, this is the boy that Daiki actually fell for and to do such action towards him didn’t sit well with him so he decided to compromise.

“Can I trust you?” Seijuurou asked, Ryō opened his eyes hesitantly to look up at the Prince who’s eyes were unchanging but the tone of his voice was hinting that he doesn’t intend to harm the other

“Hu—huh?”

“I asked, can you be trusted?” Seijuurou asked once more and Ryō opened and closed his mouth unsure of what to respond

“I trust Daiki because we’ve been friends for a very long time but you, he only has interest in you and with that reason, are you to be trusted the same?” Seijuurou asked and Ryō stared at him for moment and slowly he nodded his head.

Seijuurou stared down at Ryō, watching Ryō’s unmoving chestnut iris, he looked innocent and didn’t have the same cowardly look as the other people he had intimidated before, scared yes, but cowardly guilty, no, so with that Seijuurou gave a benefit of the doubt before he lowered the dagger away from the other and Ryō knew how to breathe again.

Ryō stared at the door behind Seijuurou, he knew that this door in particular was the most sacred one, and even he or an unpermitted scholar entered that door, it’s be death sentence, however without hesitation he asked

“You need a key?” Ryō asked and Seijuurou stepped aside, eying the door. Taking that as an answer Ryō walked towards the carved stone and wooden wall, with excellent detailed designs as his long fingers traces it gently

“I—I know you’re great with pick locking, Dai—Daiki told me so, but it’s best we don’t leave any small traces, the key holes here are delicate” Ryō said as he searched the wall carefully. Then he pushed a lotus flower pattern which caused one of the other pattern to be pushed back and Ryō searched again all the way down and twisted another lotus pattern and out of nowhere, a key dropped and right before it hit the ground, Ryō coughed it in his palm and clamps it.

Seijuurou raised an eyebrow, impressed at the reflex and caught the smug smile Ryō had on, it was no wonder Daiki fell for this one Seijuurou saw the charm and certain sneaky trait that made him compatible with Daiki. Ryō stood up and handed Seijuurou the key

“I wasn’t supposed to really—“ Ryō said insecurely, Seijuurou took the key and unlocked the door to the secret room.

The room was small, and unlike the library there were books stored neatly on the shelving’s against the walls, scrolls all stacked up neatly against the other side of the wall and around marble table in the middle of the room. Seijuurou stepped into the room and smelt the musky smell of papers, Ryō entered after him and  closed the door slowly behind him. Seijuurou advanced to the first shelving of books, he scanned through the tittles on the wall by the left were all organized by dates and alphabetically, scrolls organized just the same. Cruiously, Seijuurou took one out with his free hand and place the heavy book on the marble table, Seijuurou blew the dust off, Ryō stepped beside Seijuurou both looking the brown cover of the book

“It’s ancient…” Ryō said looking down at the unreadable symbols and Seijuurou nodded “Spells” Seijuurou whispered and almost questionably before he flipped the book and scanned through.

Seijuurou didn’t really know how to read most of it but he could make it out a little by some of those he was able to recognize, after scanning at least six pages of the book his eyes furrowed in deep curiosity and suspicion. He turned around and searched the shelve, eyes and fingers scanning through the archives, Ryō only blinked back at Seijuurou, one he found what he wanted he pulled the book out and brought it onto the table, this time the book was written in alphabets they both understood.

“Witches” Ryō whispered  “They’re nice people really…” he added and Seijuurou looked at him “You know of them?” Ryō jumped at the question as if he realized he made a mistake of saying something forbidden, Ryō scratched the back of his neck and nervously said

“Uhm…well not really, I mean I was just a baby when they…” Ryō hesitated “Executed” Seijurrou finished and Ryō nodded uncomfortably and then shook his head and look back at Seijuurou “They were many kinds of them—yea—just like us they have races of their own and they’re all different” Ryō said to change the topic quickly but to no avail, Seijuurou wasn’t one to easily get distracted or entertained “How do you know this much?” Seijuurou pushed the question, Ryō already feeling cornered, just as Daiki had told him that Seijuurou has always been persistent and when he had questions, he demands answers. Ryō sighed in defeat and fidget his fingers “Before I was born, my mother had been very ill and giving birth to me was life threatening, and no one was willing to give a hand to a street beggar of course, my mother went to the witch’s village even though people were banned from interacting with the witches since they were cast out…but she really wanted me to live despite both of our lives being in danger during her contraction.. and they did, they helped and manage to keep both of our lives although of course… my mother’s was short lived, she passed away when I was six… before I was sold here…” Ryō said, eyes darting away from Seijuurou, there was a moment of silence between them and everything that could go wrong was already swirling around in Ryō’s mind, telling the prince especially of his history was consequential. With the laws of the kingdom and what his mother did and how he came to be alive was considered treason, but the voice of his mother rang in him, reminding him who were good people that was there for them.

“Does Daiki know of this?” Seijuurou asked finally, Ryō didn’t respond, his eyes only shifted not knowing what to answer, the truth? Or a lie but with a silent respond, he knew Seijuurou already caught up with the answer before he could even think of a convincing lie or a turn around to not risk Daiki’s place in the palace and the kingdom.

“Either way, he’s very fond of you” Seijuurou said smoothly, Ryō felt the breath he took in was light and gave a sense of relief, he looked up at the prince whose eyes were gentle. With a small smile Ryō added “My mother told me to be gracious towards their kind actions, me lying regarding my delivery into this world would be—“ “a disgrace” Seijuurou finished for him and his eyes nodded “Definitely”.

Ryō turned around to the shelve and searched through the tittles, then his hand reached to one of the top shelves were he had to tip toe in order to reach, with a slight struggle he grabbed the book and placed it on the table

“Here” Ryō said with a small glimmer in his eyes “I’m not quite sure of what you know or what you’ve been told or taught but after speaking with Daiki about all this, he seems to know so little of the truth as well” Ryō said his brown eyes looking up at Seijuurou almost pleadingly before he turned around again to another shelve and skimmed through and took another book and he did so a few times, piling the table with a few books that looked centuries old. Seijuurou only blinked at the piles that were suddenly sitting in front of him and looked back at Ryō who took one more from the shelving and topped it on one of the brown old book. Ryō looked back at Seijuurou and seemed like he was already done with piling anymore books onto him

“I don’t know why you’re here really… and I don’t want to ask you either but if you’re here because of what we talked about, then these should be able to answer you enough” Ryō breathed.

Without a word, Seijuurou reached for one and wipes the dust from the cover, he opened the pages and began scanning through. These were all secrets that Seijuurou was kept away from, and it took him by a lot of surprise of how much taint his royal family history had, and Ryō seemed to know a lot more than he should and yet here he is with the servant who is slowly revealing it to him with books and pages, Seijuurou is still unsure of what he is looking for exactly, however these seemed to close to answers he was getting to.

“It was cruel…” Ryō said while Seijuurou was reading one of the last books, Seijuurou looked at Ryō apprehensively. Ryō only pursed his lips and turned back to the shelves of scrolls and slipped one out and handed it to Seijuurou who rolled it open

“That is why we don’t see witches anymore…” Ryō whispered  while Seijuurou read through the scroll.

Seijuurou rolled the scroll and handed it back to Ryō

“We should go” Seijuurou said and began collecting the books of the table, Ryō assisted Seijuurou to put the books back in its place and made sure everything was exactly the way it was.

Once Ryō locked the room and place the key back in its hidden place. The quickly made their way out of the library as though not a single trace of them has ever been there. 

On their way to Seijuurou’s chamber, Seijuurou stopped at his tracks and turned to Ryō who was once again shivering at the sudden cold stare Seijuurou had on him

“Do I still have your word?” Seijuurou asked and Ryō nodded

“Good.” Seijuurou said and smiled at Ryō

“Good night then” Seijuurou turned around and proceed into the hallway. 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

Kouki hummed softly to himself an unnamed tuned as he strolled towards the river where he and Seijuurou promised to meet. With a fig in his hand which he had just plucked, he stopped on his tracks beside the big tree where he stood in front of the river, no one was there, no trace of the prince was found. Kouki frowned and sat by the tree, not daring to take a step out of the shadows of the trees. He only stared out and waited. 

Some time later, the sound of the moving river and the night bugs singing from the bushes were the only company Kouki had. With his knees close to his chest and his back leaned against the tree, he looked up and saw the moon and the countless stars behind the branches of leaves, “where is he?” Kouki thought to himself, feeling his frown deepen as he looked down.

Later, the sound of crunching leaves made Kouki’s head tilt up. He waited for the again and heard it coming closer, he stood up and looked around attentively, it was all dark and nothing could really be seen under the shadows of the trees, slowly a man crept up behind Kouki and took him by the shoulders, Kouki screamed and turned around quickly as he backed away.

 

Seijuurou smiled guiltily “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you like that” Seijuurou said, Kouki gasped in relief and threw himself to Seijuurou’s open arms. He smiled at the warmth against his and the arms wrapped around him protectively. Seijuurou smiled as he inhaled Kouki’s sweet scent, vanilla and cinnamon. Kouki looked up and saw Seijuurou smiling down at him, Seijuurou lift Kouki and leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting” Seijuurou whispered and Kouki shook his head with a smile

“It’s alright” Kouki whispered back “I got you something” Kouki said, he pulled away and held up the small fruit in his hand “It’s a fig, I thought I’d pluck you one on my way here” Kouki said and Seijuurou smiled, he took the fig and held Kouki’s hand with his free one, they walked towards the river where they both sat down.

 

Seijuurou took a bite of the surprisingly soft fruit, with a hum of approval Kouki grin

“I never actually had such sweet and delicious fruit before” Seijuurou said and Kouki laughed softly, resting his head onto Seijuurou’s shoulder.

 

Seijuurou had Kouki in his arms as they laughed and chatted away, they felt like all the world was calm, the sound of the river flowing and the creeks of the crickets from the distance were like music playing only for them.

Seijuurou told Kouki about his three only most trusted people, Daiki, Ryōta, Yukio and only recently Ryō but it was still too early to confirm it just yet. He told Kouki about his strong bond with Daiki since they were children, how they both rebelled and got caught with serious punishment, but that never stopped them from rebelling, that was until Daiki was forced into the army by his father who was the baron and Seijuurou, h was forced to fix his ways. But that obviously never seem to work out considering how the two of them breaking the law by helping Seijuurou escape every night.

“I knew Ryōta just as long too” Seijuurou said “His mother was our servant but not just any servant, she was the head of the kitchen… it’s not quite… normal for royalties to play with those who aren’t the same class as they are, but I couldn’t care and sos did Daiki, so we begin to play with Ryōta and sometimes we would sneak into the kitchen and have some snacks.” Seijuurou shrugged and laughed softly

“Well, I didn’t have any interesting friends like yours… unless the watermelon counts” Kouki giggled “I have a few things up my sleeves too!” Kouki said and Seijuurou chuckled the way Kouki seemed proud

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah! When I was young, I used to steal the berries off from the pie my papa made and when it was time for dinner my parents found all the berries gone, but they never got mad at me, instead father gave me more berries from the basket” Kouki laughed and continued “There was this one time, when I wanted to make breakfast for my parents but I didn’t know what I was doing and what is what so I mixed whatever I could reach and just threw them on the fire and moments later the food caught on fire and I tried to put it out but I didn’t know what to do at that age, I used water but it never stopped it so I tried to use the carpet to cover it but I made it worst and ended up burning the roof, my father had to fix the roof for a week…” Kouki laughed and smiled “But he never got mad at me… but papa did made me drink this awful flower honey that tasted so bitter for my punishment” Kouki laughed, so did Seijuurou who also shook his head, that wouldn’t be as mischievous as Kouki thought it be, nevertheless, Seijuurou loved the laugh coming from the other, he was so full of innocence, he can’t imagine how it’d be for him if he were to be exposed to the cruelty of the world. Kouki then frowned and played with his own fingers, he couldn’t imagine how mad his parents would be when they found out he had been sneaking out when he wasn’t supposed to. He saw his father got really mad once and he just didn’t want to think the worst, he shook his head and Seijuurou looked down at Kouki questionably

“What’s wrong?” Seijuurou asked pulling Kouki closer “I Just…” Kouki paused, deep in his thoughts, how could he say it to Seijuurou? He couldn’t even say it in any other words to describe it to him

“I’m not supposed to be out here…” Kouki whispered “I’m not allowed to, but I—“ Kouki looked up and stared up at Seijuurou’s deep orbs. He just couldn’t help it, it was so hard to fight the feelings of loging, he didn’t want to loose him and Seiijurou knows, he saw it in Kouki’s deep brown eyes, how they sparkle more than they did the last time they’ve met. He didn’t see the fear Kouki had before, he didn’t see the trace of Kouki wanting to back away and run instead, he saw the security in them and he wanted to protect Kouki, no matter what happens.

Seijuurou caressed Kouki’s peachy cheeks and slowly move to the side of his head and slide the hood off Kouki, he smield at him. True love is silent, Seijuurou thought. The two of them don’t say anything to each other but both their hearts are somehow communicating with each other and they can feel the love, they just knew they’re truly loved by the other.

“It’s only me” Seijuurou whispered as his fingers combed through Kouki’s soft locks and the other leaned his head against the palm of his hands

“I’ll protect you, no matter what happens” Seijuurou whispered, looking deep into the other’s eyes, reassuring him that his words were pure and truthful. Kouki smiled back, it’s one thing to fall in love, but it’s another thing to feel someone else falling in love with you.

A soft howl of wolves interrupted the lovers, Kouki smiled wider and nudged Seijuurou softly

“I want to show you something” Kouki whispered and got up, Seijuurou stood up and intertwined his fingers with the other.

Kouki brought Seijuurou deep into the forest. With slow and soft steps, Kouki turned back and smiled and put his finger up to his lips, telling Seijuurou that they were close and to keep it as quiet as possible, Seijuurou imitated Kouki’s delicate moves and slowly Kouki got to his knees behind a bush, Seijuurou did the same beside Kouki. Kouki pointed out and Seijuurou saw that were stalking a pack of wolves, they were all laid on a spot on the ground; some of them were resting, some of them were sleeping, some of them were grooming each other and then he saw a few pups surrounding their mother, they were playing with one another and some of them disturbing one of the adult pack by biting their ears and they didn’t seem to mind.

Kouki giggled when a pup fell on the side as he was biting his tail, Seijuurou chuckled softly. He has seen drawings and paintings of wolves in the books in the library, they looked vicious with sharp teeth and biting the people, killing them mercilessly while the drawings of men defending themselves from the wolves, but unlike what Seijuurou witness at that very moment it was very different, it wasn’t ferocious like how the art interpreted it, in fact it was serene, Seijuurou saw that their eyes weren’t blood red nor dark like the shadows covering the ground, they were clear and soulful.

Kouki chuckled and nudge Seijuurou softly

“Come on, we better go” Kouki whispered softly, Seijuurou nodded and the lovers left quietly. As they held hands while they strolled down the forest, they came to a stop in the middle of the forest and Kouki put on his hood back.

“I should go, and so should you” Kouki whispered, Seijuurou looked up and saw that a few stars were already gone and the skies were at their lighter shades. He looked back at Kouki and helf both of his hands in his

“I won’t keep you waiting tonight, I promise” Seijuurou whispered and Kouki smiled and nodded. Seijuurou smiled and locked his lips with Kouki’s soft ones

“I’ll see you in time” Seijuurou whispered when their lips parted, Kouki chuckled and nodded. With their goodbyes, they let go of each other’s hands and Kouki watch as Seijuurou turned away and walked his way back to the palace. Kouki turned to his heels and begin to stroll back to his cottage.

 Seijuurou climbed up to his room and found his three trusted friends still asleep, Ryōta and Yukio were comfortably on one side of his super sized bed and Daiki was still on the floor and snoring louder than he did at first.

Seijuurou slid under his covers quietly and feel into his own deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote longer than this but I cut it and will use it for the other chapter LOL.  
> Initially, I wanted to have Furi bake some cinnamon rolls for Akashi (because I'm eating some now~ huehuee~)  
> but it as too cheesy and I actually choke on my roll while writing it so I just made it simple as a fig...because figs are delicious so whatever >n>. 
> 
> Also, some contents Akashi found in the library, will only be revealed in the last chapter 
> 
> :D thank you for readddinggggggg *huggs everyone* >u< I am never letting you gooooo~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛  
> First of all, I deeply apologise for such late, late, late, 9 months? late of update.  
> I can honestly say that no, it wasn't because I was really busy. Well that too 40% (I work around the clock), but 60% because I was honestly demotivated to continue despite having a full idea and conclusion of this story. I just couldn't because I'm disappointed with how it turn out and wanted to re-write from start to finish, but that is just not right so I'm just gonna suck it up and finish what I started. 
> 
>  
> 
> My writing is.... all over the place. Sorry for causing any confusion and what not. ;w; *sigh* I'm really unhappy with this. *cries*

“Oi!” Daiki shouted and kicked Seijuurou’s leg, the prince blinked his eyes opened as the sunlight in the room enter his sight, he saw Daiki standing before him with his arms crossed and with the look of displease, Seijuurou didn’t need to ask why the creased face.

“I believe you have some explanation to do?” Daiki glared, Seijuurou chuckled while pushing himself up and rested his head on the wooden headboard and looked at Seijuurou

“Did you drug us?” Daiki asked seriously and Seijuurou shook his head and chuckled

“Drug you?”

“Because—“ Daiki was interrupted when Yukio entered the chamber with a tray of food

“Seijuurou, I brought you your breakfast, I told your parents that you won’t be having breakfast with them because you are feeling rather…ill…” Yukio said and placed the tray of food on the night stand, the prince smiled up appreciatively at Yukio

“Thank you,” Seijuurou said and looked at Daiki who was still furious

“I think someone is in need of a breakfast” Seijuurou said

“God, Seijuurou! I know when you’re playing tricks!” Daiki hissed, Yukio only stepped away, standing in the middle of the room.

Ryōta entered the chambers and closed the door after himself, feet’s shuffling towards them in haste

“You guys might want tot keep it down, the walls aren’t as thick as they look” Ryōta said as he stood beside Yukio, they both swore they could hear a wolf like growl from Daiki.

Daiki took steps closer to Seijuurou “I fore sure know that I wouldn’t drop drunk on the hard floor and—“ “Snoore like a walrus? Figured, but you did” Seijuurou interrupted and continued “You see, I told you that you had enough of a drink but you being… you, just wouldn’t listen so I gave what you insisted on, the whole bottle of wine—best harvest too” Seijuurou said and pointed at the bottle of wine laying on the floor without the cap, proving his point. Daiki glared at the bottle then at Seijuurou, shooting invisible daggers at the prince.

Daiki gave up on trying to extract the truth from Seijuurou which he was so sure of as his solid heart, suspicious questions lead him nowhere. After that night it went as normal, Daiki, Yukio and Ryōta would keep watch for Seijuurou while the said prince goes out for the night and meet his love.

The lovers would sit in each other’s arms they talk and laugh, have their small share of butterfly kisses. When their night ends, Seijuurou would climb back up to his chamber with a wide happy smile and slide himself into hied bed while Yukio, Ryōta and Daiki wouldn’t question him any further, instead with a soft smile they left his room and fall for their slumber like nothing had ever happened, except for Daiki perhaps, the soldier had his eyes wide open staring up at his ceiling as he lie in bed with his arms under his head, deep in thoughts. On the other side deep within the forest, Kouki would light up his candle and wish his goodnights to his parents who were out somewhere under the same stars before closing his eyes and sleep as he waits for the next night.

When morning came, the sun was at its brightest. Seijuurou sat on the ledge of his window while Yukio was making up Seijuurou’s bed, changing the silk covers to a cleaner one. Seijuurou turned his head and watch as Yukio place the new silk bed cover and then called “Yukio” the latter hummed in acknowledgement, exchanging glance before giving his attention to the bed and the pillows while listening to what Seijuurou had to say

“Have you ever… just crave for someone?” Seijuurou asked and Yukio froze for a second at the question, with a hidden blush he hestitantly shook his head

“I—I don’t—“

“Oh—not in a sexual way,” Seijuurou added and Yukio ohh’ed but his redden cheeks never fade. Seijuurou watch Yukio intently, he could see Yukio’s obvious red cheeks as he did Seijuurou’s pillows. With a chuckle Seijuurou said “Do you… have a certain interest in someone?” Seijuurou asked and never missed how Yukio froze a moment as he blushed and bit his lip

“Uhh n—“ “Yes you are” Seijuurou teased with a smirk

“Who is it?” Seijuurou asked and Yukio didn’t answer but Seijuurou figured almost quickly “Ryōta?” Seijuurou said it more as a statement than a guess.

Yukio chewed on his bottom lip, resisting a smile

“I wouldn’t say he had any less interest either” Seijuurou said, Yukio puffed Seijuurou’s pillows and place them neatly on the bed, he shook his head humbly. Seijuurou turned his head back to the window “Don’t you just… have this need?” Seijuurou whispered but loud enough for Yukio to hear, “Be it, whether it is just to hear the sound of their voice, their skin against yours, their lips pressed against yours…” “Or just looking at them…” Yukio trailed off softly and Seijuurou smiled, exactly his thoughts. Seijuurou took deep breath before exhaling it out “Just longing for them every passing second… it just gets harder to breathe without them…” Seijuurou whispered to himself.

Yukio smoothen out the covers on the bed and tuck in the edges under the bed. He was already done with the bed, he collected all the old covers in his arms “I’m sending this washing, is there anything you need, Seijuurou?” Yukio asked and Seijuurou shook his head

“I think Ryōta is in need of a company” Seijuurou said looking down at the garden, Yukio walk up towards the window where Seijuurou was sitting on and looked over, sure enough he saw Ryōta whose hair shined brighter than the sun, tending to the flowers alone. Seijuurou smirked and nudged Yukio, bringing him out from his daze. Yukio smiled and bowed his head before making his way out of the room.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

When the night came, Seijuurou snuck out from his room through his window and made his way into the forest where he met Kouki. When the two sat by the river, they have not said a single word after, just silence between them and the sound of the river flowing to east, it was a comforting silence between them and Kouki found serenity in it with his head on Seijuurou’s shoulder.

“You know, I’ve been thinking” Seijuurou said “About what?” Kouki asked softly and Seijuurou replied “Us”, Kouki sat up straight and turned to look at Seijuurou with a questionable look “What about us?” Kouki asked confusingly. Seijuurou took Kouki’s hands in his “I don’t want this to go on” Seijuurou said and Kouki felt his heart sank in disbelief and confusion “I…I don’t understand” Kouki breathed out, his eyes searching

“I want us to be together, from day to night” Seijuurou said, Kouki sighed and smiled but then his heart sank once more, he shook his head and bit his lip “Sei, I—“

“Each passing day, I find it harder to breathe but not when I’m with you, I need you, Kouki, I want to be with you” Seijuurou emphasized, Kouki hung his head low and bit his lip, resisting the tears “I… I can’t” Kouki whispered “We can’t”

“But we can, Kouki” Seijuurou whispered as he cup Kouki’s face and the other shook his head

“You don’t know, you don’t understand I can’t tell—“

“Do you love me?” Seijuurou asked, Kouki gasped and looked up at Seijuurou without any tears forming

“No—I do, Seijuurou I do love you, with all my heart I do…” Kouki’s voice crack as he tried to hold in his tears from forming

“and I with all of mine” Seijuurou replied earnestly

“but—“

“I know, Kouki,you don’t need to tell me” Seijuurou said holding onto Kouki’s hand tightly which were suddenly cold and so were Kouki’s hazel eyes that were began to tremble

“Wha…what are you saying?” Kouki breathed out in utter shock and stare at him confusingly with searching eyes

“I—I don’t understand”

“I know who you are” Seijuurou said as gently as possible, afraid he might scare away Kouki. Kouki found himself in lost of words, unable to completely comprehend the situation at hand

“Kouki, I know what you are” Seijuurou finally said which brought clarity to Kouki’s anxious mind

“Your tears” Seijuurou said as he caressed Kouki’s soft cheeks. Kouki shook his head and Seijuurou saw the fear in his eyes again, the one that he never hope to see, not when he was looking at him, Kouki pulled away and stood up, and made a run but Seijuurou was swift and grabbed Kouki by the wrist and pulled him back and close to him, arms wrapping almost desperately onto the smaller one

“Please” Seijuurou was surprised how his voice cracked, how desperate he was… it was almost pathetic but he couldn’t care any less

“How—How did you—when?” Kouki demanded as he struggled to push away, fighting off the tears that began to swell in his eyes

“Months ago—I saw your tears and—“ Seijuurou swallowed the lump in his throat, his knuckles began to turn pale as his fingers griped tightly onto Kouki’s cloak

“The reason why I was late for one night was because I was in the library, searching up for answers to be sure and—I had to be sure—I couldn’t just ask you. Kouki, I know who you are exactly and you’re the one who I love, nothing will ever change that” Kouki only shook his head in still disbelief, his tears were gathering so quick that they slipped without him blinking

“You…You knew this whole time—how could you”

“Because I knew you’d run away from me and I won’t be able to see you again— please” Seijuurou begged as Kouki managed to struggle his way but Seijuurou kept him in place within his arms.

Seijuurou bit his lips in agony that he had held within himself for so long and only to feel it more as he found something he truly wanted in his life and found it unbearable if he were to loose it. “I don’t want to lose you—but Kouki listen to me, I can protect you” Seijuurou said and gently push Kouki by the shoulder and looked down at him, Kouki had his face facing away but Seijuurou had his other hand caressing Kouki’s cheek turn to face him, hazel eyes that were already stained with his golden tears

“But we can’t—“ Kouki whimpered, Seijuurou wipes Kouki’s tears with his thumb and whispered against his lips

“Trust me… I said I’ll hold your heart close to mine, that’s what I’m going to do.”

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 Kouki never really understood love. He grew up knowing love from the love given by his parents with all their hearts, with their soft touches on his cheeks and whispering to him how loved he is before placing a small goodnight kiss on his cheeks before bed, Then he learned a different kind of love, the one that made his stomach turn into knots that yet felt like butterflies, the kind of love that made his cheeks redden from his peachy ones, the one that made him shed his tears of both sorrow and gratitude.

He never knew what kind of love existed and to be loved back was so much more than joy itself, he found himself smiling each night and morning, he never felt happier. _Love is great,_ Kouki thought to himself while he wiped the wooden cabinets of the kitchen, they were already empty except for one cabinet with only one packet of wild mushroom that Tetsuya had picked up months ago and in three days time his parents will be back from the sea with stock of food from China.

Seijuurou on the other hand, never understood love at all. As he stared into space while he sat on his own thrown while the palace servants were running around with their assigned errands, a few of them changing the cream colored curtains to golden silk ones, laying out the carpet on the jaded floor, placing bouquet of flowers in vases of different sizes and setting up table to their own corners. Seijuurou never believed in love and always hated it. A fraud, he would call it, only made believe that the man made none of it was true. But he found himself to be wrong when he met Kouki, he had never felt so alive. Kouki was all he ever longed for.

“Your highness,” two servants called, Seijuurou got out from his thoughts and looked at his servabts who were on one bended knee as their heads bowed to him with their hands out showing the prince two sets of wedding kimono for him to choose from which he never actually bothered to bat an eye at its color. To his eyes, it was repulsive.

“Which set do you prefer, your highness?” asked the servant, Seijuurou glared, he stood up and walked pass them.

“Burn them” Seijuurou ordered coldly, “Go and make new sets, the Prince detest them, quickly!” Seijuurou heard one of his servant order to the others.

The said Prince shook his head, they just never get him despite his honesty and directness. He passed Ryōta who was holding the door for him, Ryōta closed the grand door and quickly followed behind Seijuurou’s quick steps.

Ryōta kept his head down while trying to keep up with Seijuurou, it felt uneasy for he knew Seijuurou was fuming and to be honest, nobody likes Seijuurou when he’s in a far mood. “Ryōta” Seijuurou’s voice echoed almost coldly through the empty hallway, Ryōta’s shoulder jerked and looked up at Seijuurou. They were already infront of the Prince’s chamber

“I want no disturbance ‘til tomorrow.” Seijuurou said and Ryōta nodded

“This place could burn down for all I care.” Seijuurou said before slamming the door after him with a loud bang that Ryōta’s hair flew back by the impact. Ryōta sighed and turned to look at Yukio who was standing a few feet away from him, with a sad look Yukio shook his head and gestured Ryōta towards him to give comfort.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥ 

 

“It’s sad” Yukio whispered that night as he stared out at the window with Seijuurou, waiting for the last light to go out, until the town and the palace was asleep. Seijuurou didn’t answer, with a heavy sigh Yukio turned to look at Seijuurou who was staring out at the window, and there was something in Seijuurou’s velvet eyes that seemed open and vulnerable. _He is going to run away_ , Yukio just knew it.

Seijuurou didn’t answer. With one leg, Seijuurou stepped on the ledge and climbed up, Yukio took that was a sign to leave the room and kept a look out for him, if he were to ever come back that is. Ryōta blew the single candle in the room, he turned around and Seijuurou had already left.

By the river, Seijuurou had Kouki in his arms, the smaller one looked up at the prince and notice the frown the other had. He traced his delicate fingers across Seijuurou’s face

“What’s wrong?” Kouki asked in a whisper. Seijuurou held Kouki’s hand and kissed it softly “Come with me” Seijuurou said “To where?” Kouki asked “Anywhere, out of this place, just the two of us” Seijuurou said hopefully and Kouki looked down, eyes searching “I can’t, we can’t” Kouki said shaking his head “We’ve speak of this once, we can’t do that” he added

“I can’t live here anymore, I told you that I want to be with you for the rest of my remaining life, and there’s nothing to be afraid of because I know your secrets and I’ll protect you” Seijuurou said holding onto Kouki’s hand tightly, before Kouki could utter any words Seijuurou said with a heavy heart “Kouki… I’m getting married” with that Kouki’s eyes widen in both surprise and devastation “Whe-when?” Kouki stammered “Two days from now” Seijuurou said “So…so soon?” Kouki asked in disbelief, feeling his chest to be rather short breath.

Seijuurou pulled Kouki close to him and felt the other clung onto him, he didn’t want to lose him either “But I won’t force you” Seijuuroun whispered against the crown of Kouki’s head. Kouki only buried his face within Seijuurou’s shoulder as his fingers curl into the fabric of Seijuurou’s back.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥ 

 

It was bright and sunny outside, Kouki stepped out form the cottage with the cloack around him. He smiled to himself as he took the smell of bloomed flowers and rain, it was spring. The grass were glossed with water but the ground wasn’t boggy but it was soft on his feet. Kouki decided to take the stroll in that morning because it seemed too beautiful outside, besides once his parents got back, he would not be able to step out of the cottage again. Then he thought of Seijuurou and the thought of running away with him, how could he leave his parents? Couldn’t Seijuurou just run away towards him? But he knows deep down, his father would deeply disapprove of it—of them. He wanted to be with Seijuurou just as much as he wanted to be with Kouki but there were barriers.

As Kouki was lost in his deep thoughts without knowing it, his ankle got caught in tangled vines, wherever they came from, it made Kouki tip and fall with a yelp. Kouki tried to tug himself out from the vines that trapped him but it was hard to do so and the vines with thorns began to scratched him thought the fabric. Out of nowhere, an old man came up to Kouki “Young lady, are you alrigh—“ the odl man’s words were cut abruptly as he stared at Kouki’s eyes whose eyes were wide with shock and fear, who was this man? Kouki’s mind screamed, he had never seen him in his whole life now had he seen anyone coming into the forest this deep. The old man looked just as frightened as Kouki had, he backed away slowly as though he had angered a beast and Kouki knew, he was caught.

Kouki tried tugging onto the vines more desperately and his tear fell from his eyes, all he wanted was to get out from the vines and go back into hiding, where it is safe, a shelter that his parents build.

“Yo—you” the old man stuttered in horror while pointing his dark crusty fingers at Kouki “I—I’ve seen you before” and dropped the basket of fruits he had in his other hands “Witch! You’re a witch!” the old man screamed before running off while screaming about a witch, a witch that lives.

Kouki managed to pull his leg out from the nature’s trap and quickly ran deeper into the forest, he didn’t where he was going because all that ran through his mind was that he needed to run and hide.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Daiki came into Seijuurou’s room without a knock, like the crash of a wind had intruded the Prince’s room. Seijuurou stop up quickly and noticed that Aomine looked rather tensed as he marched towards Seijuurou

“Daiki, wha—“ Daiki pulled Seijuurou by the arm and looked at him warningly

“You have to leave—now!” Daiki ordered hurriedly as he grabbed Seijuurou’s sword and cloak, throwing them at Seijuurou who caught them in his hands with a puzzled look “Wha-what’s going on? What do you mean?”

“They found him” Daiki said just then Ryō came into the room, hands holding on tightly against the wall as he panted rapidly, catching in tight breaths

“Dai—Daiki—Your—your high-highness” Ryō’s said between sharp breaths, eyes staring up at them with fear as he shook his head, Daiki only turn back to Seijuurou and grabbed Seijuurou and pulled him towards the window.

Seijuurou stopped and turned to face Daiki for a question but he didn’t need to ask “They found your lover-boy, it’s all over town and it had reached the palace—“

“YOU DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!” Ryō yelled in panic and panted “THEY’RE COMING FOR HIM!”

Daiki ushered Seijuurou to the ledge of the window, Seijuurou got on one leg but stopped and turned back, suspiciously eying the duo before him. Daiki only scoffed

“oh come on, you have that much of trust in me?” Daiki said and drew his sword out and pointed the sharpened blade towards Seijuurou unthreateningly “I vowed my honors not only to you, Your Highess, but to you as a friend.” Daiki assured and cleared his throat and gestured out with his head “There no more time—you have somewhere to be” Daiki said, Seijuurou only nodded and put on his cloak before swiftly climbing down from his window, once Seijuurou was out of sight Daiki ushered Ryō out of the room and looked both ways apprehensively

“You need to leave too” Daiki whispered to Ryō who was trembling with fear

“Dai—“

“Soon enough they will be after you too—get Ryōta and Yukio, and leave. I’ll buy us time”

“Bu-but what about you? You-you can’t stay here too-“ Ryō said desperately, hands clinging onto Daiki’s sleeve, the other only shook his head with an aching smile.

“I have to” Daiki said softly as he caressed Ryō’s pale cheek with the back of his hand

“They’ll kill you!” Ryō protested, tears swelling at the corners of his eyes, Daiki only smiled as he admired Ryō’s delicate features

“You’re always so worried. Ryō, we don’t have time, I need you to get them and leave, promise me—“

“I can’t!”  
“Promise me!” Daiki pushed and Ryō bit his bottom lip. With an aching heart, he nodded, eyes tearing away from Daiki. Daiki smiled and softly kissed Ryō’s forehead, Ryō only whimpered as Daiki’s sleeve slipped from his tight grip. 

Yukio’s steps were quiet and steady as he walk in the hallway, he could hear the hush exchange of multiple whispers of the servants as they were all gathered in the big kitchen, by the atmosphere and the tense whispers he knew that nothing was quite right, until a voice belonging to a soldier spoke up regarding a witch that was found and to have every palace on high alert to anything suspicious. A marching sound of swords and steel came into the room as another soldier interrupted

“THE PRINCE! THE PRINCE HAS GONE MISSING!”

“Seijuurou.” Yukio murmured to himself and turned back to where he came from, soon enough Ryō came running towards him

“Sen-pai-senpai!” Ryō called, Yukio only grabbed Ryō by the arm calmly and pulled him by his side, without tearing his eyes forward

“Ryō, calm. Act natural.” Yukio said deeply. Ryō’s body felt cold when another servant came their way and bowed to Yukio as he walked pass with no suspicion. Ryō gulped.

“Tell me everything” Yukio then said

“They found the boy that his highness has been seeing, Daiki warned him and he got away through his window”

“So I’ve heard” Yukio nodded

“Senpai, we have to go, we need to leave, they’re going to come for us”

“I know. and Daiki?”

“He…he’s going to buy us time” Ryō voice cracked at the end, Yukio stopped in his track and placed a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulder

“Ryō listen, there is no time, in seconds they’re going to find out about our accomplice to Seijuurou, and you wondering about where you shouldn’t have been.” Yukio sighed and thought for a moment

“There is another back door by the third quarters second bunker to your right corner, no one is there, it’s the safest route for you. I will get Ryōta and have us out another way. Once you’re out, there is a twin boulder two miles from the walls, stay hidden and we’ll come for you. Understand?”

“Ye-yes” Ryō nodded.

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥ 

 

“The witch! The witch! He is alive! He lives! Deep in the woods, while picking wild berries—I saw him!” the old man who encountered Kouki in the forest cried in the middle of the town where everyone gathered outside around the man and listen to his seemingly terrifying story

“I was not lying! It is true! All along, I had saw him in the woods but now that I had a closer look—it was him! The witch! He was so beautiful, so enchanted looking so pure but his eyes—“ the old man said and he shrunk in fear as though the shadows were devouring him, “I could see through his eyes! They were piercing!” he cried and the villagers gasped. A woman held her child in her arms as though protecting the child from a hungry bear, “His looks are deceiving! So fair so radiant, until he cried the tears of gold!” he cried out once more and the villagers begin to whisper among themselves

“He is alive! The witch who cry the golden tears is alive and he is out to get you, he’s out to get all of us! And he is in love with the Prince!” at his last words, the villagers were astounded

“But he deceived him! The prince was captured by the witch’s magic—he used black magic against the Prince to fall in love with him!” the old man cried “Death is weighing upon us….” The old man cried out again “Death is weighing upon all of us” he whispered frightfully.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥ 

 

Seijuurou ran as fast as he coud into the forest, he had never ran so fast in his life before and to be honest with himself, he had never felt as frightened as he did that day. No, he wasn’t afraid for himself, he was afraid for Kouki. He was afraid that he couldn’t find him, he was afraid that Kouki had gotten hurt somewhere in the forest, he was afraid that they’d find him and hurt him before they kill him, he couldn’t let that happen, he wouldn’t let them hurt Kouki, not even over his dead body.

“Kouki!” Seijuurou called once he reached to the river, no one was there, and he looked around and quickly ran across the river to the other side of the trees.

“Kouki!” Seijuurou called out desperately, his head searching around for the said boy. Seijuurou never stopped, he ran and he searched and called out for his said love one, later he came to a lone cottage and he ran towards the cottage and entered the unlock door “Kouki?” Seijuurou called, no one was around. He found a staircase ad quickly ran up, he searched in the empty rooms and found no one.

Seijuurou ran out of the cottage and searched again, “Kouki!” Seijuurou called and his voice echoed back. “Sei?” Seijuurou heard a familiar voice, so soft that not even a wolf could hear. Seijuurou turned around and saw Kouki peeking his head from behind a tree, he found him. Seijuurou ran towards the tree and Kouki stood up, he ran towards Seijuurou and threw himself onto the other, holding onto him so dearly.

“Seijuurou, they found me! They know where I am!” Kouki cried and then looked up at Seijuurou with sadness in his eyes

“We can’t be together” Kouki sobbed “It—it’s a sign, it’s not meant to be” Kouki cried harder “We-we can’t” Kouki chocked on his own sob, Seijuurou cupped Kouki’s face in both of his hands and looked deep into Kouki’s eyes “That’s not true” Seijuurou said and captured the witch’s lips in his in a passionate kiss. “Don’t say that” Seijuurou said when they parted and kissed him again, gently “We must go, far from here” Seijuurou said and Kouki shook his head as he cried more “I can’t have you!” Kouki cried

“My papa once told me that, if I love a flower, I shouldn’t pick it up because it ceases to be what I love, and I love you! So I can’t bring you down with me, they’re coming after me and they’ll come for you—I can’t have you to suffer with me”

“Then so be it, they already are oming after me, but I won’t leave you ever! I promised that I will protect you and I will do that” Seijuurou said and captured Kouki’s lips in a deep kiss that told Kouki how much Seijuurou wanted to hold Kouki in his arms, how much he wanted to protected him, how much he wants their forbidden fairy tale to continue  
“I won’t let anyone hurt you” Seijurou whispered when they parted “But where will we go?” Kouki asked softly “The Shire mountains, where you always wanted to go, from there we’ll find a place, far from here. And we don’t have to run ever again” Seijuurou said.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

The lovers traveled hand in hand till dawn. They found a white oak tree and decided to their rest there, they were already half way through their journey but it was already getting dark and dangerous to be traveling at that time, they will continue their journey the following morning.

Kouki settled down against the tree comfortably first before Seijuurou laid down his sword and took out his cloak before settling himself comfortably beside Kouki with one arm wrapped around the other, bringing him close to him, Seijuurou heard Kouki sighed contentedly and he smiled in response.

“Sei” Kouki called out softly “Hmm?” Seijuurou replied, “Where do you think the stars go in the morning?” Kouki asked as he looked up at the skies where the countless stars where. “They are always there, Kouki” Seijuurou chuckled, Kouki tilt his head to the side with a confused look “But how come I don’t see them?” Kouki asked and Seijuurou chucked and kissed the crown of Kouki’s head “Because like my love for you, just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there” Seijuurou said and Kouki felt his face burn and hide his face in his hands, flushed even more when Seijuurou laughed. 

“Kouki,” Seijuurou called softly, breaking their comfortable silence, Kouki hummed and tilt his head up, innocent hazel eyes staring at red lusty ones, with a gentle smile Seijuurou leaned down and captured Kouki’s thin lips with his in a passionate slow kiss, which slowly became more needy.

The lovers found themselves in a heated kiss that neither wanted to pull away, Seijuurou had his hand on Kouki’s peachy cheek as he deepened their locked lips, slowly pushing Kouki further down until he was beneath him.

“Sei” was all Kouki breathed out when they break away briefly.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Kouki heard the birds singing, he blinked his eyes open and the sunlight entered his eyes, Slowly he got up and looked around. The forest was bright and green, he looked down to his right and saw that Seijuurou was still asleep. He looked on himself and realize he was wearing Seijuurou’s cloak, blushing as red as a rose as he reminisce their heated night together. Body tangled, breathes erratic as their names poured from their parted lips that was often attached in a—Kouki shook his head from embarrassment. Smiling to himself, he leaned back and wrapped his arms around the other comfortably, he smiled wider and he felt the other’s arm bringing him closer.

“Good morning” Kouki said softly and Seijuurou only smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of Kouki’s hair. The smaller one tilt his head up and look at Seijuurou who slowly had his eyes open. Kouki’s smile fade as he stare at once matching velvet eyes, now pair of velvet and gold. Seijuurou notice the uneasiness he asked softly “Kouki, what’s the matter?”

Kouki only smiled wider once he saw the same loving and genuine eyes staring down at him, he only shook his head and chaste kiss Seijuurou’s lips.

The lovers continued their journey to the Mountains. The said mountain was located far north behind the Kingdom walls and they went through east to get there because they didn’t want to get caught by the people who were most probably searching out for them. Kouki let Seijuurou lead the way as he held onto his lover’s hand.

“Do you hear that?” Seijuurou asked after a couple of hours, Kouki walked slowlt and tried to listen, he heard the faint sound of water falls, he noticed how the air seemed to be damped and misty. Kouki smiled up at Seijuurou expectantly

“Are we—“ “We’re almost there” Seijuurou nodded and continued to pull Kouki along. The further they went, the clearer they heard the water falls, loud yet calming. Kouki almost smell the moist greenery and fresh water, before he knew it they were already walking on damped stones. Seijuurou helped Kouki up and down from each large slipper stones.

Kouki’s eyes shined when he witness the great view of the whole forest and the palace very far ahead through the misty air, he saw the big river that flows to the forest from the big water fall.

“We’re here” Seijuurou said as he continued to pull Kouki with him.

Behind the waterfalls there was a cave where Seijuurou helped Kouki into without them getting wet. Kouki giggled as he played with the water that flowed down, Seijuurou placed his sword down and took out his cloak, he smiled as he watched Kouki play with the waters with his hands.

Kouki turned back and ran to Seijuurou’s side, they both sat side by side against the cool stone walls of the mountain.

“We’ll stay a night over here. We should look for a place tomorrow morning, I know a nearby village somewhere ahead” Seijuurou said and Kouki only nodded, resting his head on Seijuurou’s shoulders.

At sunset, the lovers climbed up to the top of the mountain and watch as the sun sets. When they heard the howling of wolf, they climbed back down to the cave behind the waterfall.

Kouki had his eyes open as he stared at the water, looking out as though his parents were somewhere out there.

“Father, papa… I’ll visit you someday I promise” Kouki whispered and turned his head to his left where Seijuurou was asleep, chest weaving up and down steadily. He smiled.

“I’m safe.” Kouki whispered and drifted to sleep.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Tetsuya and Taiga laughed as they walked their way home through the forest, Taiga was pulling a cart full of supplies while Tetsuya walked ahead of him while playing with petals of flowers, causing Taiga to sneeze due to his allergies. It was sunny and the cool breeze felt fresh against their skin, also making Tetsuya much more giggly than his usual stoic self.

“Tetsu, babe, please stop” Taiga said and sneezed, his said lover only giggled and threw more petals into the air and the other sneezed more  
“I’m serious—my nose is going to drop when the next sneeze comes in” Taiga complained, Tetsuya chuckled and kissed his lover’s red nose  
“Well, I guess I can fix that later?” Tetsuya teased as he winked at the other, Taiga smirked  
“With sage and witch hazel!” Tetsuya said, Taiga dropped a disappointing frown.

When they came close their cottage, Tetsuya stopped all of a sudden with eyes wide in fear and surprise.

“What’s…wrong…” Taiga’s words becaome soft as he stopped beside Tetsuya, they both stared apprehensively at the cottage’s door that was left ajar

“Kouki…” Tetsuya whispered before he sprint towards the cottage, Taiga dropped the cart and chased after Tetsuya

“Tetsuya! Wait!” Taiga shouted and pulled Tatsuya to the side and a fox came running out from the cottage. The couple quickly ran in and looked around. The cottage was a mess, their tabled and furniture were all scratched and bitten

“Kouki!” Tetsuya yelled frantically and ran up to the stairs, searching the rooms

“Kouki, where are you?” Tetsuya called as his tears welled up in his eyes. Kouki was no where to be found not even in his room which was still neat. Tetsuya ran out from the room to the living room where he found Taiga standing with a lei in his hands

“No…Kouki” Tetsuya whispered in devastation, a lei could never be found in the house not even a single flower. Taiga was allergic to flowers so Tetsuya never planted any, if there was a lei let alone a flower in the house, it could only mean Kouki was out and about.

“We have to look for him” Taiga said quickly and pulled Tetsuya with him out of the cottage.

“You go search for him in the forest, I’ll search the town” Taiga ordered and handed Tetsuya his dagger, Tetsuya held Taiga’s hand and shook his head

“But your are forbid to go into town—you were thrown out from there, they—they’ll…” Tetsuya whimpered

“Tetsu, our son is missing. He could be anywhere, they might have found him” Taiga said

“Just, be safe” Tetsuya said, Taiga nodded and gave his lover a kiss on the lips before they pulled away and went their separate ways in search of Kouki.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Kouki heard the sound of marching footsteps, the sound of an army of man coming towards them. Panic, Kouki got up and quickly shook his lover awake.

“Seijuurou” Kouki whispered desperately, Seijuurou woke up and saw the frightened look Kouki had “Sei, I think they found us” Kouki begin to whimper. Seijuurou heard it too, before Seijuurou got the time to react the lovers were already surrounded by the armed men in the royal guard uniform. Seijuurou blocked Kouki’s body with his since his sword was already taken by one of the guard.

“Under the King’s order, we are to send the Prince to the royal court” one of the royal guards said and looked at Kouki, eyes filled with disgust he then said “And the witch… tie him” he ordered the rest. Like bees to a hive, they swarmed the lovers.

Neither of them could have done anything aside from yelling in protest, Seijuurou was pinned harshly to the ground just as he was about to reach out for Kouki who was taken by force. One of them pulled Seijuurou’s arms behind him and tied them with the side of his face being pressed down against the cold stone.

“Don’t touch him! Let him go!” Seijuurou yelled as he watched the guards roughly pulled Kouki’s arms back and tied them as Kouki could only whimper, tears of gold streaming uncontrollably and looked back at Seijuurou, as soon as Kouki opened his mouth to say something, a canvas bag went over his head then a draw of string pulled tightly just enough to not choke him. No matter how hopeless Seijuurou knew it was, he never stopped struggling and protesting. Before he knew it, a single guard pommeled Seijuurou’s head, knocking him unconscious as blur and blood covered his eyes.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

The sound of skin being whipped echoed through the underground dungeon where the sinners were sent to be punished. Daiki held in his scream as the cold whip dug into the bare skin of his back, muscles contracting as pain waved through his body. His wrist was shackled with chains in front of him, knees already numbed from the pressure of the floor, he was drenched with sweat and blood that trickled down from his opened wounds that were caused by the thirtieth slap of the whip but Daiki took in the pain, with all the energy he had left, he used it to bare the overwhelming pain that no man could endure until the second whip when they begged for mercy. The two guards in the cellar took please in watching their former captain being whipped mercilessly, however, the new appointed captain wasn’t as please. It didn’t satisfy him that Daiki showed no signs of surrender, it didn’t please him that Daiki didn’t let out a single cry of pain, instead, the former captain began to laugh dryly.

“What the hell are you laughing at?” the new captain asked frustratingly, causing Daiki to laugh harder as he winced at the stinging pain he felt on the wound on his back. He spat blood on the floor and looked up at the new captain standing before him with the whip in hand that was dripping with Daiki’s blood

“Look at you,” Daiki said hoarsely and scoffed as he sized the man before him, wearing the royal guard uniform that differ from the ordinary guards which was once his “Wearing my uniform so fancily, but… aren’t you a little short for that?” Daiki laughed. The captain’s face darken, without saying a word he snapped the whip again, Daiki only grunted and winced at the sound of the strap hitting his flesh, opening his new wound.

With a half satisfied smirk, the captain held his chin up high arrogantly as he looked down at Daiki “I’d say, you’ve rather gone blind after all the whipping I see. I’ve always been the one who is fit to be called Captain! Not you!” the captain said

“Getting a little cocky now, aren’t we?” Daiki laughed and shook his head “It’s so adorable, laughing hurts more than your pathetic whip” Daiki laughed and then looked up at the captain with a deep frown of disgust

“You’re pathetic” Daiki spat, voice biting coldly like piercing icicles “There’s no honor in you, even in that pieces of silk that’s too big for you” the new captain glared at Daiki. He took out his sword from his belt and Daiki only held his head high with the last of his pride. 

An arrow flew above Daiki and pierced in-between the captain’s eyes. Thick blood began to trail from the headshot, sword dropping from the lifeless hands. The two guards only stared wide eyes, matching with Daiki’s surprise one. Daiki looked back and saw Ryō with an arrowless bow in hand, eyes which were much more wider than theirs and scared. Daiki took the advantage and swung a kick to the guard, tripping him, Daiki grabbed the sword of the captain and stabbed the other on coming guard behind him before sending another powerful stab to the one on the ground.

“I-I’m sorry” Ryō stuttered. Daiki took the keys from the lifeless captain and freed his shackles. Ryō only stood frozen with trembling fear as Daiki came marching towards, eyes furrowed and furious.

“I-I’m sorry—I know you told me to leave but—but I just couldn’t—he was going to kill you—I can’t” Ryō whimpered. Daiki cupped Ryō’s face in his hands and smashed their mouths in an open sloppy kiss, which Ryō was too surprise to even respond to it.

“God! you’re so stubborn!” Daiki said deeply

“You’re hurt” Ryō said eying the open wounds on Daiki’s arms and stomach. Daiki only winced and nodded

“Yeah, about that, I don’t think I can really stand” Daiki said painfully, his body began to tremble and Ryō instantly lend his body for support.

“You’ll be alright. Let’s go meet up with Ryōta and Yukio-senpai.” Ryō informed and Daiki only nodded reluctantly and allowed himself to be supported by Ryō.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Seijuurou was thrown roughly onto his knees and the canvas bag was off from his head and the knot that bound his wrist were cut off.  
There, he was on his knees before the people of the royal court, staring down at him with disgust as thought he was the filthiest sinner of them all.  
His father and mother were sat on their own throne high above the others and Seijuurou only glared at them.

The guard that pommeled Seijuurou’s head only stared at Seijuurou’s temple which was once injured and bloodied, now healed, as though it has never happened.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

The canvas bag was taken off from Kouki’s head, his arms were pulled back together over a thin log so where his ankles, before him stood thousands of unfamiliar faces of the villagers who surrounded the stage covered in hay where Kouki stood in the middle bound to the log.

Kouki looked at all the unfamiliar faces, how they stare at him with disgust, with shock, with fear but none of their fears could match to the fear that Kouki was feeling, being bound to a log, unable to hide himself from the thousands of eyes on him, with no sorts of protection, he felt so bare.

“The witch!” the old haggered man who Kouki ran into the woods screamed and he heard everyone gasping and whispering to one another.

The poor young witch started tugging onto the strings, struggling desperately. His golden tears began streaming down from his eyes and the people could see it, they saw how his tears were golden as they ran down to his pale cheeks and then he heard them yelling in agreement

“He is the witch!” a few men yelled “It is true! There really was a witch!” another yelled after, “The one who cries the tears of gold! He is alive!” a women screamed in terror “How could he? I thought we had killed them all!” A men shouted among themselves “But he lives!” another men shouted

“It is black magic!” a women yelled and nodded at her own theory.

There was nothing Kouki could do to block out the noises, the thousands of voices, agreeing with one another of what have been said of him, he is a witch. Kouuki couldn’t deny that. His eyes streams the tears of gold, he could only agree alike the skies were blue. “This treacherous sorcerer should live no more!” one royal guard said as he pointed at Kouki in front of all the villages and continued “Should be given no forgiveness! No mercy! He I a witch! He used black magic to make the prince fall in love with him! He captured the Prince blinded!” Kouki hung his head low, _was it true?_

“He claim to love the prince! How can he? He never loved the Prince, he only used him to get his revenge on this Kingdom—on us! Witches have no feelings! Their hearts are the blackest of coal if they even have one. Now, under the orders of the Royal court, we shall burn him!” the guard said and all of the villages cheered. Kouki whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut, was it all true as they said it is? Maybe what he was feelings weren’t true, maybe all of what he had with Seijuurou was just a made believe, a fraud.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

“That must be the boy” Ryōta whispered to Yukio as they were hidden in their cloaks, watching from within the crowds.

“How could they…” Ryōta whispered, fingers curling onto Yukio’s cloak, yellow eyes staring unbelievably around him, everyone was so cold as they stare down at the said witch that was bound and vulnerable.

“There must be something we can do” Ryōta pleaded. Yukio only held both of Ryōta’s shoulders and whispered to him

“If they got him, means they got Seijuurou, he must be back in the castle” Yukio said, eyes averting to the castle not too far from them.

“Wa-wait so what do we do?” Ryōta stammered. Yukio only stayed quiet and observed their surroundings; there were guards all over the place, scanning the place like a hungry cat searching in corners. Yukio only pulled Ryōta closer to him, hoping they wouldn’t be able to catch a glance of them.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

“You threw off the marriage with the Princess and ran off with a witch!” the King shouted as he slammed his table

“I never wanted to marry the Princess in the first place! I don’t love her—I don’t even know her!” Seijuurou shouted back, standing on his feet, the King scoffed

“Don’t play a fool! You don’t know what love is—“

“And you do?” Seijuurou spat mockingly  
“You don’t even…” the King paused as he stared into the Prince’s eyes that were glaring red and gold

“Unbelievable” the King muttered, lips twisting in disgust “You mate with the witch didn’t you?” the King stated and the people of the court began to concentrate their eyes to Seijuurou’s new features. The exchanges of gasp, whispers and head shakes, made Seijuurou glare in disgust at their judgment of his affair. The prince was not guilty of course, he held no regrets of his feelings and actions with the witch.

“You weren’t in love, you were caught by a fool, by a spell, you were bewitched by that witch whose tears are of gold! You have betrayed your country, your people, you have betrayed me!” The King shouted in pure agony.

“Who’se the real fool? You’re the fool—you are all fools! All of you betrayed yourselves—you betrayed your own people by having them to believe what you have made them believe! You fooled your own people!” Seijuurou pressed, not letting any single one of them interrupt him

“I Know of love more than any of you, I know of the witches better than any of you and you knew better as I do that the witches were not who you claim they were! You threw them out of this Kingdom, the place where they were born because you couldn’t have one thing—the tears of gold from the child who was yet to be born for your own selfish greed for power!”

“How did you— “

“Oh, I’ve read all of the written records of what you and your people did to the witches. I’ve read the about the witches, you used them for their powers to heal your illness, you use them for their powers to give your armies more strength for battle.” Seijuurou said “Every hundredth full blood moon, there will be a new born witch who cries the tears of gold, and they can granted power beyond imagination so you asked his parents to give you their child’s golden tears once he is born but they never gave you the permission—nor did any of you even knew how the power was granted, so you bribe them with all your wealth but they never gave in so you threw them out, you threw all of them out from this very place, their home— after all they have done you and your people they have been nothing but kind and loyal to you but you” Seijuurou glared “You repaid them with betrayal!”

“Silence!” The King ordered

“Never!” Seijuurou retaliated “I will not stop! I will never stop! I will never let you fool me—“

“I am the King and I am your father! You will listen to me and obey to every words I say! You will be married to your betrothed Princess and love her as your wife—“

“No! I will not marry her nor will I ever love her! I only love Kouki and I’m going to love him until the day I die!” the Queen gasped in disbelief as she had her hand on her chest

“Watch your words—“

“He loves me, he understand me, he heard my screams when no one did, when you didn’t… not even my own mother” Seijuurou said in anguish and disgust. 

The faint chants of the angry villagers could be heard all the way up in the court, Seijuurou looked up at where the single window was at and listened to them chant attentively; “Burn, bunr, burn!” he heard them chant over and over again. With eyes wide, Seijuurou drop back his gaze to his father

“What did you do?” Seijuurou breathed out  
“What should had been done years ago” the King said, Seijuurou shook his head, he turned on his heels and ran towards the door  
“Seijuurou, don’t you dare!” the King shouted as he stood up from his throne “Stop him!” the King ordered the two guards guarding the door but Seijuurou pushed them aside and out to the door, the prince ran and ran, pushing every single guards that tried to stop him. The chants got louder and louder, all he could hear were only the chants of the villagers and his heartbeat ringing in his ear.  
“Kouki, I’m coming…I’m coming” Seijuurou whispered to himself.

Seijuurou ran passed the castle gates then through the chanting crowds as they chant for Kouki’s death sentence. With his tears streaming down from his eyes he never stopped pushing through the crowd “KOUKI!” Seijuurou shouted from the top of his lungs.

Over the overwhelming chants of the villagers, Kouki heard his name being called out. The witch looked up and saw someone pushing through the ocean of people towards him, then he saw the face, the face of his beloved looking at him longingly as he pushed through the crowds towards him

“Sei” Kouki whispered.

“Let the witch burn with his sins!” a man screamed behind Kouki, Kouki looked back and saw a an holding a fire torch

“NO!” Seijuurou screamed as he reached out but before the lovers knew it, the man set the hay on fire. Flame circled the hay and Kouki looked back at Seijuurou who jumped in the second before the blazing fire surrounded them.

“What are you doing?” Kouki almost screamed and cried “No—You’ll burn with me!”

Seijuurou cupped Kouki’s cheeks and the witch shook his head

“You heard them, my love for you and yours for me is not true—it’s all black magic, it’s fake—“

“It is not!” Seijuurou protested with quivering lips “No love is made out of black magic, I love you and I’d choose you, in a thousandth lifetime, in a thousandth worlds, in every version of reality, I’d fine you and I’d choose you” Seijuurou whispered against Kouki’s soft lips before he crashed their lips together in their last passionate kiss as they met quietly, buried gently within the warmth of the only lips they ever lived to truly love. With the only life Seijuurou had left, he left an unusual burning sting at the side of his ankle.

Ryōta gasped, feeling his legs weaken “No…” 

“Kouki!” Tetsuya screamed after he pushed himself through the crowds. He fell down to his knees and cried in his hands as he felt his heart broke into millions of pieces. Taiga got down beside Tetsuya and brought the other into his arms as he watch the fire ablaze in disbelief and pain.

“Kouki” Taiga whispered as tears gathered in his crimson eyes.

“Wait a second…” Yukio muttered and gently shook Ryōta who has his face buried within Yukio’s chest. The crowd fell into a sudden puzzled silence, exchanged of confused gaze, eyes searching the flame that seemed to have an usual movement of shadow within. The guards were apprehensive, unsure whether to approach or to fall back, holding their swords without direction. 

“Tetsu…” Taiga called his lover who looked up. 

“By the Sun…” Yukio breathed, eyes and lips agape.

There, within the flames a shadow of a man emerged gracefully as he had another in his arms. Seijuurou stepped down from the flames as he held Kouki in his arm protectively with one hand pressing Kouki’s head against his shoulder. Seijuurou looked up, heterochromatic eyes scanned the crowded, villagers had fear in their eyes. He felt his whole body burn with sting, he clenched onto Kouki despite the pain that bit his every nerves and muscles, skin feeling as though they were tearing apart. His leg began to buckle as he took one step, eyes fighting to stay open, he could take any more breath even if he wanted to. His vision began to blur and slowly his body gave out.

“SEIJUUROU!” Ryōta and Yukio rushed towards their Prince, Yukio caught Seijuurou just before he collapse to the ground. Yukio and Ryōta looked down at Seijuurou painfully as some of skin were burnt red which seem to be healing itself.

“Kouki!” Tetsuya and Taiga hurried to their son. Tetsuya anxiously checked Kouki whose skin was still pale and fair with ashes from the flame.

“Arrest them!” a guard ordered. Tetsuya quickly scoop up Kouki but wobbled up due to his lack of strength, Ryōta captured Kouki in his arms and gave a nod to Tetsuya who gladly allowed the blonde stranger to assist him. 

Taiga readied his sword in hand and looked over to his lover and the two strangers “I’ll be right behind—go!” he ordered and Tetsuya nodded. Yukio slung Seijuurou over his shoulders and gave Taiga an assuring nod before leading Ryōta and Tetsuya out. The crowds were too afraid as they all fearfully move back as they ran past.

 

◣◥ ◣◥ ◣◥

 

Taiga sneezed after he attended to the flowerbeds by his new found home in a new village far, far away from the Kingdom. Yukio informed Taiga and Tetsuya that he had a friend who could give them a hand to a new and safe place, for it wouldn’t be safe anymore to be living in their lone cottage by the forest. Taiga was reluctant at first, however noted that the new strangers were now wanted people, and the prince in Yukio’s arm was the man that had fallen in love with his son, he’d imagine how heart broken Kouki would be if he’d lost him.

Tetsuya came out from the house with a cup of mixed herb tea to help with Taiga’s allergies, Yukio and Ryōta laughed at Taiga’s constant reaction to the flowers.

“They’ve grown beautifully” Ryō said truthfully in attempt to comfort Taiga’s discomfort with the flowers, Taiga shook his head

“I only attend to them… besides it has been only a few days” Taiga said and added “But I think I’ve grown to really like flowers now… well.. sort of—“ Taiga sneezed once more. Tetsuya chuckled and turned to Shintarou and Kazunari, who assisted them to settling in the new village

“Thank you, for these beautiful flowers. Kouki would really love them” Tetsuya said gratefully. His smile and gaze drop as he remember that his son has never woken up since the day they recovered him. He was alive and breathing but not a single day has passed since he had opened his eyes or even twitch a single muscle, only steady breathing to assure his state.

“I’m… going to prepare some omelet for Seijuurou, that poor boy hasn’t eaten all day” Tetsuya said and gave a weak smile before entering the house.

Kouki’s closed eyes twitched as the warm of the sun began to envelope his face. Brightness consumes his closed eyes and slowly his eyes flutter open, blinking to adjust the sudden brightness blaring at him. Kouki intended to push himself up to scan the unknown environment but the brush of warmness on his felt made him stop and look. Warm pale hands on his, his eyes trailed to the owner of the hands and sure enough it was Seijuurou, head resting at the edge of the bed. Kouki let out a gasp which made Seijuurou twitch.

Seijuurou woke from his light slumber and look at Kouki who he found to be as wide awake as he is.

“Kouki” Seijuurou smiled widely and pulled Kouki into his arms, Kouki whimpered as his fingers clenched onto Seijuurou, eyes squeezing his golden tears.

Seijuurou pulled back and showered kisses all over Kouki’s face, making the other giggle with the warmness against his skin.

“Ohhh, Kouki” Seijuurou sighed, pressing their foreheads together, unable to control his own tears.

“You’re alive” Kouki said, hands running through Seijuurou’s red locks. Seijuurou chuckled and nodded

“And you’re awake… I’ve been waiting for so long” Seijuurou whispered.

“Oh!” A gasped followed by a scattering plate. The couple broke away from their little reunion. Seijuurou smiled and pull away from Kouki who was staring back at Tetsuya.

Tetsuya was in complete disbelief, body unsure of what to do, face unsure of how to react and his eyes began gather tears.

“Kouki!” Tetsuya smiled and stepped over the broken plate and scrambled eggs on wooden floor. Tetsuya embraced Kouki as though he was about to lose him again.

“Papa” Kouki whimpered and nuzzled his face onto Tetsuya’s shoulders, taking in the comfort and scent he had been missing.

“I missed you” Kouki said

“I missed you too—we were so afraid you wouldn’t wake up—“ Tetsuya said as he pulled away, he brushed Kouki’s hair away and inspected his face

“Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Tetsuya asked, Kouki giggled and nodded.

Taiga rushed into the room upon hearing the sudden commotion

“Wha-what happened?” Taiga asked, looking down at the broken plate and then up at Tetsuya, who stood up and revealed their awaken son. Seijuurou pursed his lips, from a silly thought that one by one, they were all going to look the same upon seeing Kouki who was awake. Taiga had a look no different from Tetsuya’s, perhaps a hint of guilt and pain swelled in his crimson-eye’s.

“Kouki” Taiga approached him and sat on the bed, his hand reaching for Kouki’s delicate cheek that were stained with tears

“Kouki” Taiga whispered and pulled Kouki in an embrace

“I’m so sorry! I should have listened” Kouki cried, arms clinging onto his father

“No, no, I’m sorry- I’m sorry I yelled at you” Taiga said, hands patting down the back of Kouki’s head

“I’m sorry!” Kouki sobbed, Taiga hushed him gently.

“I’m going to set up dinner for us, alright?” Taiga said when they pulled away. He ruffled Kouki’s hazelnut hair, causing him to giggle like a child. Taiga took Tetsuya by the hand and guided him out, leaving the couple alone once again.

Kouki scooted aside when Seijuurou moved to sit on the bed. Seijuurou wraps his arms around Kouki who leaned in to rest on his shoulder.

“I don’t understand” Kouki said, eyes searching

“But I saw us burn- you were with me… were you not?” Kouki asked and looked up at Seijuurou who nodded

“Yes.” Seijuurou said “You passed out when I cut you loose… you haven’t woken since then, for two weeks I thought I was about to lose you. Your parents were so heart broken.” Seijuurou said planted a kiss on the crown of Kouki’s head.

Kouki smiled and nuzzled his head against Seijuurou

“You saved me” Kouki said and Seijuurou shook his head and chuckled

“No. No, Kouki…” Seijuurou lifted Kouki by the chin

“You did.” Seijuurou said, with a tender smile he planted a soft kiss onto Kouki’s lips “It’s no black magic. Now I can fulfill you my new promise, I’ll hold your heart close to mine. This time, forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAH-DAH! ;n; how was it? *nervous nervous*
> 
> and yes, sorry for no smutty smut, I can't write smuts :D hehe. 
> 
> Ugh!! ;A; I am soo ashamed of how this actually turned out. *cries*  
> Altho, I am quite happy with how some of my writing turn out to be, well... cringe at most but pretty okay written based on my capabilities. LOL. Luckily my career doesn't have anything to do with writing :D. Cheesy dialogues...which I can put behind me now.  
> BUT THIS LAST CHAPTER IS JUST UGHH!!! R.I.P writing. I really really tried to get back on the mood for that writing again.... whatever possessed me a few chapters back need to re-posses me again. 
> 
> I just really hope ya'll subbies enjoy reading this so far. ;n; 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos, the comments, subscribing and most importantly taking the time to read ;w; .  
> *gives everybody cream puffs* ;w; deeply apologies for any disappointments tho. 
> 
> Also....in all honesty. I actually intended to kill them.......but I didn't.... because I remembered... I DID NOT TAG CHARACTER DEATH! AND THAT IS JUST A JERK MOVE LOL. nope not gonna be that jerk. It's much better that they don't die because it beats the purpose of Furihata's birth prophecy. And no Akashi's personality doesn't change.
> 
> unimportant PS: I have a new KnB multi-chap story coming up :3 but it's all horror stuff. I have no idea who will read them LOL but I sure do hope to see y'all there :D....who...likes...horror? I keep telling myself to not post my new story unless I complete this one.
> 
> You can say hi  (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ [tumblr @ itscinnafox~](https://itscinnafox.tumblr.com/)


End file.
